Book of secrets
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Sakumo Hatake found a 5 year old Naru out in the woods beaten and alone, he took her to leaf and she ends up living with him, everyone is puzzled about the girl who has no family, no past, she just appeared, they know she is a book of secrets, but can't worry because she is woven in their hearts forever.
1. Information

**A Book of Secrets**

_**Summary: **_One day on his way home from a mission, Sakumo Hatake stumbles upon a little girl, who is beaten up and all alone, it's Naru. He brings her to live with him and his son Kakashi, no one knows the girl and she doesn't know any of them, she doesn't know how she got there, but she likes it. She was a no one, an outcast but she wormed her way into their hearts and lives, but is that such a good thing when she carries the powers she does?

_**Rating: **_T-M

_**Warnings: **_Language, violence, smut scenes.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, I wish but I keep getting told no! :(

_**Important points in story: **_

-Kakashi x Naru pairing.

-CHARACTERS **WILL BE** OC

-Naru does NOT know her last name.

-She is sent in the past but doesn't know it.

-She has not entered the academy so she hasn't really met many from the future.

-Kyuubi is on her side.

-She had 40 chakra natures and the rinnegan.

-Her powers are more connected with her emotions.

-They find Minato's DNA in her but not Kushina's.

-POV changes throughout the story

~Ages throughout story!~

-Sakumo Hatake- 27-35

-Naru- 5-13

-Kakashi Hatake- 6-14

-Minato Namikaze- 23-31


	2. New guest

_**New story, enjoy! review, no flames! Any questions check the 1st chapter before you ask me making sure **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:A new guest. **_

27 year old Sakumo Hatake, also known as The White fang of Konoha, walked through the woods back to his village. He had been on a week long mission and was exhausted. He was slightly bruised and had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing major. He yawned again and stretched, he let out a groan as his back popped again.

Sakumo POV

The only thing on my mind at this very moment was getting home, saying hello to my son and crawling right into bed and sleeping for a day, maybe two. I groaned as my back popped, sleeping on rocks, dirt and trees for a week, my back was protesting and putting me through pain, which made me all the more eager to get home and crawl in my nice, soft, warm bed. Being in fall, beginning of October, the temperature was dropping a little, during the day it didn't get any warmer then maybe 80 degrees.

Suddenly I heard a sniffle, it drew me out of my thoughts, I heard more sniffles and cries from a child. Being a father myself, my first instinct was to go running find the child and find what was making them cry and stop it. But my second instinct was my ninja instinct, which was to leave it alone, we're in the beginning of a war and it could be a trap. But at the same time, I am less then half a mile from the village gates, would Iwa have enough balls to pull something like that? Would they?

I stood still both instincts battling against one another, until finally one won, the fatherly instinct...

I walked slowly through the paths searching for the crying child, I found the child and stopped just inside the bushes and watched her.

She had to be no more then 5 years old, she had golden-blonde hair that was matted with dirt, blood and twigs, it was pulled into two uneven pigtails, her body was dirty and had cuts, bruises and more blood on her, she had a baggy shirt on that was too big for her, it hung off her tiny shoulder and almost met the shorts she had on, she didn't even have shoes on! She was crying and sniffling, she kept rubbing the tears with dirty fists, she tripped a few times and I couldn't stand it anymore, I made myself known.

Normal POV

Sakumo pushed his way through the bush and cleared his throat, the little girl spun around, a look of absolute terror on her face, she whimpered, tears picked up again and she backed up and tripped over a root and fell back on her butt and whimpered.

"No... no... no more.."she whimpered and cried again and covered her face, she huddled up like waiting to be hit.

Sakumo blinked a few times then walked up, he sat down in front of her, keeping some space and listening to the little girl whimper and cry saying 'no more, please no more', his heart clenched and sighed, she peeked from her hands looking at him and whimpered again.

"Hey... it's okay little one..."he said in a soft quiet voice. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."he said, she brought her hands down slowly and looked at him, she had bright purple eyes, she had three whiskers on her cheeks. "Are you okay?"he asked, she sniffled and hiccuped and let out a small whine. "What happened to you?"he asked and shifted closer, she cried and scooted back some more, he moved back and held his hands up in a sign of 'calm down'.

"Who...who...y... you?"she whimpered between hiccups.

"My name is Sakumo..."he said and smiled at her. "And you?"he asked.

"N...Naru..."she mumbled, he smiled.

"That's a very pretty name.."he said, she sniffled and gave him a small smile and wiped some snot from her nose and nodded. "Now, can you tell me what happened to you, why are you out here in the woods all alone?"he asked.

"They...ch...chased me...and...be...beat me..."she said, her sniffles picked up some more, Sakumo was seeing red, he sighed calming down a little.

"Who?"he asked.

"The...vil...villagers..."she said and whined when she moved her leg, her knee was torn up and bleeding. Sakumo pulled his pack off and dug in it and pulled out his first-aid kit and opened it.

"Naru, will you let me wrap up your wounds?"he asked, she bit her lip and looked at him, he made eye contact with her, she scooted closer to him a little, he smiled and began to clean her knee and finally wrapped it up, he wrapped up her elbow and pressed the tape down on her cheek.

She was still sniffling and hiccuping slightly and sighed shakily, Sakumo sighed and put the pack on his back again.

"Naru, do you know why they beat you?"he asked, she shook her head 'no', she started to cry again, he hushed her and wiped the tears away again. "Where are you from?"he asked, she pointed to his hatai-ate. "You're from Leaf?"  
"Yes..."she said and sniffled a little.

"Who are your parents, where are they?"he asked.

"Don't got none..."she mumbled, he sighed.

"You're an orphan?"he said, she nodded looking down again. "Well, how about I take you back to the orphanage?"he said.

"No!"she yelped and scooted back more. "They... m...mean to me too... they be...beat me.."she whimpered and her tears began to fall again, he moved forward and wiped the tears away hushing her.

"Okay, calm down, at least let me bring you back to the village, we can get you healed up, huh?"he said and smiled, she nodded a little and sniffled, he stood up and smiled at the little girl.

Naru POV

I looked up the nice man who helped me, there was something extremely familiar about him, but I didn't know what, I sniffled again and hiccuped and sighed, I got up slowly and shook, he smiled at me and bent down and pulled me close, my body stiffened, he pulled me up and held me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and set my head on his broad shoulder, I tried to stop the hiccups but they didn't.

I fought sleep as he started to walk back to through the woods, my whole body was really tired and sore, my eyes drooped more and continued to sniffle and hiccup until my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

Normal POV

Sakumo smiled as he felt Naru fall asleep, he sighed and walked into the gates and nodded at the guard, he walked in and paused, he looked between the hospital and the hokage tower, he sighed and headed to the hokage tower, he heard Naru whimper and she gripped his vest tight, he gently rubbed her back and hushed her quietly.

He climbed the stairs, taking two at a time and got the office, he knocked on the door and waited. "Enter."came a male's voice, he walked in slowly and shut the door, he turned and looked at his hokage, Hurizen Sarutobi, he looked up and looked in shock at the girl in his arms. "Sakumo, explain..."he said.

"Yes sir."he said and walked to the couch and gently set Naru on the couch, she curled up in a ball but didn't wake up.

"What's going on? Who is this?"he said, Sakumo sighed.  
"I was on my way home just outside the village and I stumbled upon her, she was beaten and crying, she said she is from here..."  
"Beaten?"  
"Yes, she said it was by villager's and she said she has no parents, I tried to take her to the orphanage but she said they beat her there too..."he said, Sarutobi looked at him in shock and anger. "I was angry too..."he said. "But she said she lives here... I've never seen her, but I guess if what she says is true, she probably hides..."he said, Sarutobi nodded and looked at the sleeping child.

"I don't know her..."he said and sighed.

"She doesn't seem to be an enemy...she hasn't pulled anything..."he said, Sarutobi looked at the child closely, taking in her features. _She almost looks like Minato, in a way..._he thought but shook it off.

There was a small moan from the child, both adults looked at her, she woke up and looked around the office, Sakumo smiled at her, she got up and ran over to him and hugged his leg, he smiled at her and looked at Sarutobi who was thinking, he stood up and walked around, he bent down.

Sarutobi POV

I bent down and looked at her as she hid more behind Sakumo's leg. "Naru, was it?"I said in a gentle voice, she peeked at me and nodded. "What's your last name?"she shrugged a little. "You don't know?"he said, she shook her head 'no', I sighed. This just got a whole lot harder. "Sakumo..."I said and stood up, he looked at me. "Would you take her to the hospital and wait for me?"I said, he nodded and bent down, he lifted the child in his arms and walked out with a head bow.

I stood there thinking for a while, I called an anbu into the room.

"Yes sir?"  
"Go to the hospital, don't let anyone see you, Sakumo is bringing a little girl there, tell the nurse to take some blood and start doing a DNA test on it."  
"Yes."he said and disappeared, I sighed and went back to the desk and sat down, I rubbed my head that losing it's hair, this job was tough, I need a successor.

Normal POV

Sakumo sat in the room they got for Naru, the girl was sound asleep on the bed, they had checked her body, did x-rays, bandaged her wounds and gave her some medication for her pain and to help her sleep.

He sighed and snuggled more in the chair, he rubbed his legs and groaned again, the door opened and he stood up quickly as Sarutobi walked inside, he motioned for him to relax, Sakumo slunk back into the chair and sighed.

"I'm having a DNA test being done, maybe we can find her parents..."he said, Sakumo nodded. "But it's going to take a while..."he said and sighed. "Which is why I wanted to ask, would it be possible if she stayed with you, for the time being..."he said.

"Yes sir."he said, Sarutobi nodded and pulled out a small card.

"It already has money on it, I'll put more on it until either we find her parents or she puts her own on there."he said.

"Yes sir."  
"The nurse said she is free to go as soon as she wakes up... she gave me this for her."he said and pulled out some medication. "It's for the pain."he said.

"Yes sir."Sakumo nodded and took it, he put both things into his weapon pouch, he walked up and shook Naru gently, she moaned and woke up, she blinked sleepily at him and smiled.

"Come on Naru, you can leave now."he said, she blinked, worry crossing through her eyes. "You'll be staying with me and my son."he said, she nodded and smiled, Sakumo gently lifted her up and sighed, he took her dirty clothes in a bag and left behind Sarutobi and headed home.

Naru held him as he walked through the streets slowly, she didn't look around much, just where he was heading. "I'll introduce you to my son..."he said, Naru nodded and smiled, he smiled at her and headed to his house.

It was a large three story house with a medium sized yard that led to a section of woods that he trained in sometimes, he had a pool back there, he rarely used anymore.

He unlocked the door and walked in kicking his shoes off and sighed, he gently set Naru down on the couch, he thought then bit his thumb and touched the ground.

Sakumo POV

I hit the ground and the seals appeared and a puff of smoke moved out of the way and one of my loyal wolf summons; Raiden stood there, he was dark gray furred wolf, he had a very scary demeanor but was very loyal and nice, he was one of the wolves I frequently called upon.

I smiled as he sat there waiting for instructions, I heard Naru gasped and giggle a little, I smiled at her and Raiden looked at her, his head cocked to the side, he looked at me questioning gaze.

"This is Naru, she'll be living with me for a while."I provided, he nodded. "I need you to go get Kakashi and Minato please."he said.

"Will do."he said and stood up, I opened the door and he walked out. I turned and saw Naru sulking a little, I smiled.

"Okay Naru, let's get to know each other."I said and walked over, she nodded and waited. "How old are you?"  
"Five."she said and held her hand up, I nodded.

"When is your birthday?"  
"October 10th."she said and smiled, I blinked in shock, that was in just 3 days.

"That's coming up soon huh, so you'll be six, that's good, my son is 6 years old too."I said, she nodded and smiled.

"I wanted to join the academy on my birthday..."she said and shrugged. "But they wont let me..."she said and sighed, I sighed as I saw the sadness in her eyes, how anyone could hurt her was a mystery to me, I didn't respond to that at all. "Can I use the bathroom?"she asked.

"Sure, its the first door on your right."I said pointing to the hall, she nodded and walked away.

I sighed thinking about this, how would Kakashi take her living here, good hopefully. I suddenly heard his laughter, I smiled as I stood up, the front door opened and Kakashi came in riding on Raiden's back followed by Minato, he slid down as I came up and bent down, I groaned as he hugged me.

"Hi dad!"he said and smiled, I smiled at him.

"Hi 'Kashi!"I said and smiled and ruffled his silver hair, Minato stood at the door.

"It's good to see you back safe Sakumo."he said, I smiled at the man.

"It's good to be back!"I said and chuckled, he laughed.

"We'll I'll be going-"  
"Wait."I said, he paused and waited, I heard the toilet flush then the water run, Kakashi heard it too.

"Who's here?"he asked me, I gulped.

"Well 'Kashi, I wanted to tell you, we're going to have a guest here for a while, okay?"I said, he blinked a few times.

The bathroom door opened and I glanced back, Naru froze in the shadows, I smiled, Minato and Kakashi looked in the same direction.

"Come on out Naru."I said, she ran out and hid behind me, I chuckled and stood up, she hid behind my leg.

Kakashi POV

I was so excited when Raiden came to sensei's house, it meant dad was home! He had been gone and I missed him a lot. He told us dad was home and to come with him, I had all my stuff there, Minato nodded and walked with us, Raiden moved and had picked me up letting me ride on his back, I laughed at him as we walked down the sidewalk, sensei lived only a few houses down from our house.

I came in the house laughing and dad bent down, I climbed off and hugged him, he groaned a little.

"Hi dad!"I said and smiled big, I felt him smile against my head.

"Hi 'Kashi!"he said and ruffled my silver hair, sensei stood behind me.

"It's good to see you back safe Sakumo."

Yeah it was good to see him back safe, only being a genin, I was underestimated a lot, I had been a genin for only 7 months, I became sensei's student then and since I was so young, I was on my own on the team. I truly was glad about that, I didn't get along with kids my age, and I didn't get along with the kids of my rank, I was too young.

Suddenly I heard the toilet flush, I perked up and blinked and looked at my dad. "Who's here?"I asked, I noticed him gulp a little.

"Well 'Kashi, I wanted to tell you, we're going to have a guest here for a while, okay?"he told me, I blinked, a guest? Who? Why are they staying here? Who was it, more importantly.

I heard the door opened and dad looked towards it, I looked and saw a girl standing in the shadows, she was small, she looked terrified, I blinked. Was this the guest? A girl?

"Come on out Naru."Dad said, she ran out and hid behind my dad, clutching his shirt, I frowned at that, dad stood up at his full height and she was latched on to his leg hiding behind it. Why was she hiding behind _my _dad, I frowned, she peeked out, her cheeks pink, she suddenly waved at me shyly, I blinked then waved back, she hid again and I noticed sensei, he crouched down and smiled.  
"Hi there!"he said and smiled brightly. "You're a cutie!"he said, she buried her face in my dad's knee more. Did I mention he was **my **dad!, I couldn't stop the jealousy in my chest, why was she clinging to my dad so much?

Normal POV

Sakumo watched Kakashi carefully, he was frowning at her, he gulped worried, Minato stood up and looked at the two children then at Sakumo.

"'Kashi, uh, why don't you show Naru to the guest bedroom, while I talk to Minato real fast, huh?"he said and smiled, Kakashi blinked then nodded.

"Come on Naru.."he said, she unlatched from Sakumo's leg and walked slowly to Kakashi and took his hand, the six year old jumped slightly and blinked, he walked over to the stairs and started up with her. Sakumo and Minato watched then stepped outside and shut the door.

"So, who is she?"Minato asked.

"Her name is Naru, that's all we know..."he said and chuckled. "I was on my way home when I heard her crying, she was beaten and all alone, she said she had been beaten by villagers.."he said, Minato looked at him shocked slightly. "Right...?"he said and sighed. "Well, she said she's from leaf..."  
"I've never seen her..."  
"I thought that too, but she said she is beaten by villager's and even at the orphanage.."  
"Orphanage, you mean she doesn't have any parents?"  
"No parents and she doesn't know her last name, we're trying to find out more, but she is staying with me in the meantime."he said, Minato nodded. "I may need some help with 'Kashi, I don't know how he'll take it with her, so.."  
"No problem Sakumo."he said and nodded. "I need to get home, Kushina is coming home tonight!"he said and smiled, Sakumo laughed and nodded.

"See ya."he said and walked back into the house, he found Kakashi standing on the stool getting a glass of water and Naru was sitting in the chair, he shut the door and smiled as he came in, Kakashi had his back turned drinking his water quickly.

Sakumo POV

"Well Naru, if you couldn't guess, Kashi here is my son, his name is Kakashi, but I call him that all the time!"I said and smiled, Naru nodded and smiled, Kakashi put his drink away and fixed his mask, he turned and I smiled at him which he returned slightly.

"So what should we have for supper hmm?"I said and walked into the kitchen and searched around a little. "How about some stir-fry?"I asked and glanced back, Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"Anything but ramen..."he said and groaned. "It's all I've eaten all week."he said, I laughed hard and started to get the things for supper and began cooking.

I stirred the meat and glanced back, Naru was still sitting at the table looking around, Kakashi was on the couch reading a book, I smirked, I walked over and bent down in front of her, she looked at me.

"Naru, why don't you go get acquainted with Kakashi, hmm?"I said and smiled, she blinked then nodded and slid down, she walked over to the couch and I turned back to the food listening slightly.

Normal POV

Naru came up slowly, Kakashi looked at her and smiled slightly, she smiled and crawled up on the couch and sat down and looked at him.

"Hi."she said.

"Hi."he said and smiled.

"So, how old are you?"she asked.

"I just turned 6 a couple weeks ago."he said. "What about you?"  
"I'll be 6 in a few days! On the 10th. "she said and smiled, Kakashi nodded and smiled. "So, are you a ninja?"she asked, Kakashi blinked.

"Yeah, I am."he said. "So, what do you like to do?"he asked and turned to her.

"um, I like reading and drawing."she said.

"I like reading."he said.

"Is it hard to be a ninja?"she asked.

"It's- well sometimes it is, but it's also a lot of fun."he said and smiled.

"Oh, cool."  
"Do you want to be a ninja?"  
"Yeah!"she said and smiled. "More then, like, anything!"she said and laughed, he chuckled.

"I've been a genin for a 7 months."he said.

"You were 5 when you became a genin?!"she said, he nodded and smiled. "WOW!"she said and laughed, he chuckled back.

"Supper!"Sakumo called, both kids came in and got in their chairs and Sakumo fixed their plates and they began to eat, chattering a little, Naru blinked when she saw Kakashi hiding his face as he ate, she was curious but didn't ask.

They finished their supper and Naru tried to help Sakumo clean the dishes but couldn't reach, he thanked her and Kakashi and finished up, he came out and Naru was sitting next to Kakashi as he read his showed her his book, he smiled and sat down with a sigh and relaxed a little.

He looked at the time seeing it saying it was 8:00pm, he got up and sighed. "Time for bed."he said, both groaned but followed him up the stairs and Sakumo walked Naru into the room and held the blankets back, she crawled in and smiled at him, he chuckled ruffled her hair.

"Good night Naru."he whispered, she smiled at him.

"Good night."she said and yawned and her eyes drifted shut, he smiled and walked out and quietly shut her door, Kakashi was walking into his room, he ran up and scooped Kakashi up in his arm making the boy laugh, he walked in and dropped Kakashi down on the bed and he laid down on top of him, Kakashi laughed and pushed against him, Sakumo laughed and rolled off and crouched down next to the bed and smiled at him, Kakashi sat under his covers and smiled.

"Wanna talk about this?"he asked, Kakashi shrugged. "Are you upset about it?"  
"A little confused..."he said, Sakumo nodded.

"I found her in the woods, she had been beaten and left there all alone."he said, Kakashi nodded. "We're trying to find her family, so she'll stay with us until then."he said, Kakashi nodded and sighed.

"Okay."he said.

"She could really use a friend, will you do it?"he asked.

"I guess so, she's nice."he said and smiled, Sakumo nodded and ruffled his hair and sighed.

"I have to do some things for her tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning."he said and leaned up he kissed Kakashi's head, Kakashi nodded and laid down, Sakumo got up and tucked him in, and stood up all the way, he left the room quietly and walked to his own and changed, he sighed and laid down in bed. _Two kids now... _he thought, he sighed and looked out his window at the moon in the sky.

He had been on his own raising Kakashi for almost three years now, his wife Natsumi died of a virus that no one knew how to stop, she held on for as long as possible, she made it to November, Kakashi was 3 years old, Sakumo put Kakashi in the academy when he turned four and he became a genin within a year.

"_It's what I want more then like anything!"_Naru's voice echoed his his head, he smirked and sighed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~o0o~

Sakumo smiled as he left the hokage office, he carried a small file with him, he smirked at the news, he paused and sniffed the air and caught Minato's scent.

The man had offered to take Kakashi and Naru for lunch while he was in the meeting, Sakumo being part of a wolf summon clan, he had a wolf's sense of smell, he was able to locate and sort out scents.

He followed the scent down the road and thought about his conversation he had with Sarutobi.

"_You want to enroll Naru into the academy?"Sarutobi said._

"_Yes, she said she wanted to join for her 6th birthday, apparently she had been refused multiple times in the past..."he said, Sarutobi nodded. _

"_Alright, I don't see the problem with it."he said and pulled out some forms. "Fill it out and bring her to the academy on Monday with them filled out and she's in."he said, Sakumo nodded. _

"_Any information on her DNA test?"  
"Apparently, they found some issues, it's taking longer."he said, Sakumo nodded. _

He found the trail led to Ichiraku's ramen shop, he smiled and got closer, he heard Naru and Kakashi laughing, he came in and smiled.

"What did I miss?"he asked, they turned and smiled.

"HI!"Naru and Kakashi said at the same time, he ruffled both their heads and sat down.

"Well, I got some news... for Naru."he said, she looked at him confused with her head cocked.

"It's about your future..."he said, she slunk a little. "It's not about that."he said and chuckled. "It's actually your birthday gift."he said and held out the forms, she cocked her head and took the folder and opened it, she scanned the paper.

"What?"she asked, he chuckled and took the folder.

"You start at the academy on Monday."he said, she gasped then a big smile appeared and she laughed.

"THANK YOU!"she yelled, he chuckled.

"Happy birthday."he said, she hugged him, he chuckled and ruffled her hair some more, she got back up and finished her bowl of ramen quickly, they smiled at the girl as she wiggled in her seat in excitement.

* * *

Newest story!I love it! Yes it is a time travel story, but not your normal one! Read and review, check out the info in the 1st chapter!


	3. A strange girl

_**Chapter 2:Strange girl. **_

"Huh!? You wanna pass her already?!"Sakumo said, he blinked in shock at the academy teacher, his jaw slack.

"Yes, we do."he said and chuckled, he turned and pulled out a folder. "This here, is her tests she taken so far..."he said and held them out,Sakumo looked at them, they all had 100's on them. "She has not gotten any grade lower then that!"he said, Sakumo sighed and slumped.

"It's been a month!"he said, the teacher nodded.

"We know, we tried to maybe give her harder work but, she passes it! She's correcting me!"he said, Sakumo blinked.

"So, what do you want to do?"he asked.

"Well, we wanted to bring it up with hokage-sama, but he's been pretty busy, so we just want her to stay out, we were told we could see him in a week, so we'll let Naru stay out, is that okay?"  
"Sure, I'm teaching my son this week, she can join in."he said and stood up with a sigh. "Thank you."he said, the teacher stood up and nodded, they shook hands and Sakumo walked out rubbing his hand through his hair.

_Another genius huh?_ He thought.

Sakumo POV

Another kid, another kid genius! How is it my luck, don't get me wrong I was happy, but also worried, she's so precious and sweet, the thought of her being a ninja so young, it could change her. Even Kashi was changed, he still had his innocence to him but he was slightly grown up. I enrolled Naru to make her happy, I didn't expect her to be able to pass so soon, I thought she would be older, like 10 or so, but 6!? just like Kashi was.

I rubbed my head as I entered the walkway of my house and opened the door, I heard Naru and Kashi talking, I kicked my shoes off and hit with smells, I came into the kitchen to see Naru standing on a chair and Kakashi holding some supplies, she was stirring a pot.

"What is going on here?"I asked smiling, they turned and smiled.

"Hi!"Naru said waving with spoon.

"Hey dad."Kakashi said, I walked up.

"We're making some lunch."Naru said and stirred at the noodles. "Salt."she said, Kakashi grumbled and pushed his arm up with it, she took it and poured it into the noodles.

"Ramen?"I asked, Naru nodded, her eyes glittering, she and Minato got along, both adoring ramen, I sighed and watched then took some of the spices from Kakashi's arms who was struggling, he smiled at me.

"Well, Naru, I got some news for you."I said, she looked at me and blinked. "For this week, you'll be training with Kakashi and I."

"What about the academy?"she asked tilting her head.

"Well, we're still waiting on the hokage, but you may be able to graduate with in a week..."I said and smiled, her eyes lit up.

"Really!?"she said and flung her hands up, taking some noodles with her and they went flying across the room and hit the wall and fell, she gasped and covered her mouth. "Sorry.."she said, I laughed at her with Kakashi.

"It's okay..."I said. "Why didn't you tell me how you've been doing in school?"I asked.

"Habit I guess, not telling anyone anything for a while..."she said and shrugged, she looked down, I reached over and ruffled her hair making her laugh.

"You're gonna graduate early too?"Kakashi said, I nodded at the same time Naru did. "Cool, I wont be the only one."he said, I chuckled at him, Naru smiled.

Normal POV

Sakumo, Naru and Kakashi ate lunch together planning on what to do for the next week.

Kakashi was training with his dad because Minato was called away on a mission, that's what the two did, if one had a mission the other took care of the training and Kakashi.

"I'll wake you both up tomorrow and we'll start training."Sakumo said and stood up, he put his bowl in the sink and walked away.

"What is his training like?"Naru whispered.

"It's kinda tough, but it really helps."Kakashi whispered back, Naru nodded.

~o0o~

"WAKE UP!"Sakumo's voice sounded and Naru was hit with cold water, she jack knifed out of the bed panting hard, she looked up at him, he smiled at her. "Wake up!"he said, she looked at him, her eye twitched. "You got 10 minutes to be showered and ready waiting for breakfast."he said and walked out, Naru slumped and sighed.

"Crazy..."she whispered.

"What was that Naru?"he asked looking, she froze.

"Nothing!"she said and smiled, he chuckled and walked away, she got up grabbing some clothes, she heard Sakumo yell 'Wake up!' again and heard Kakashi's yelp, she ran into the bathroom to jump into the shower quickly, she got out in less then five minutes and was dressed, she came down and Kakashi ran in quickly, she grabbed her weapons and supplies and came down the stairs Sakumo was waiting with breakfast, she sat down and sighed, he smiled at her, a few minutes later Kakashi came down and sat down next to her and sighed, Sakumo put the food on their plates and they began to eat quickly and sighed.

"Alright, are you both ready?"he said, they nodded and got up waiting, they headed out and went to the training ground, Sakumo flipped the sign saying it was being used, they walked in and stood there.

"Alright, let's start with a warm up."he said. "Run some laps."he said and put his bag down, they followed and all three began to run laps around the grounds.

Naru POV

An hour later, Sakumo told us to start with some push-ups, then crunches, and then some chakra exercises by running up the trees, hanging there while doing some sit-ups, then come down do some more chakra exercises.

My body was screaming and protesting so much, they felt like they would break, Kakashi was panting hard but keeping up, I was ready to pass out, how was he still going!?

"Alright, five minute break, we'll play a game after."he said and smiled, I gulped. Why did I have such a bad feeling about this 'game'.

"What's he talking about?"I whispered to Kakashi, he blinked then smirked.

"I have feeling, he'll start a game of prey."he said and sighed.

"What's that?"I asked, he laughed, I huffed at him.

"You'll see."he said and panted, I whined and fell back and stared at the clouds.

"Alright!"Sakumo said, I looked up at him, he smiled. "We're going to play, prey!"he said, I groaned. "Now don't be like that Naru!"he said and chuckled. "All it simply is, you get a time to hide, then I come after you with my wolves, see how long you can avoid evasion, if you are caught you'll do 5 laps around Konoha, if you can stay hidden for and hour, you're free to go."he said. "Alright?"he said.

"Winner gets to pick dinner!"I said, he smiled and sighed.

"Alright, and winner picks dinner."he said.

"Whoo!"I said and jumped up.

Normal POV

"You get two minutes, you can not go into town, but you can leave the training grounds, but not too far."he said. "Start!"he said and closed his eyes, both genin took off running, Kakashi launched through the trees, Naru looked around and sighed, she bit her nail then gasped, she bit her lip. _Let it work! _She thought and transformed into a boy, she walked over to the training ground and bit her lip, she struggled and hid her chakra for a while then perked up when she heard Sakumo whistle, she gulped and began to work out by kicking the training post.

Kakashi snuggled down in the hollow tree, he had a few seals around that masked his scent pretty well and he had his chakra hidden. Having 5 laps around Konoha was killer, he hated it so he always tried his best to stay hidden, he had an hour, well now more like 50 minutes.

He sighed quickly and froze as he heard his dads summons sniffing around, he stood still hoping he wouldn't be caught. _I wonder if Naru's been found yet...hopefully she'll do good. _Kakashi thought and smiled as he thought about the girl.

Sakumo POV

I was impressed with both, I still hadn't found either of them, I had my whole wolf pack summoned and they were searching, Kakashi I was surprised but not too surprised because he'd played prey before, he knows it, Naru is what shocked me, I couldn't pick her up at all.

Maybe I'm losing my touch... nah! I shook my head and chuckled, I looked at my watch, it's been 30 minutes, I sighed and closed my eyes running through some signs quickly and focused chakra to my nose, I took in a deep a breath and sighed, I smirked as I followed Kakashi's scent trail, it was pretty far and went around a few times, it brought a smile to my face, he was getting better.

I stopped in a clearing and sighed looking around, I only had 15 minutes left! Come on! I whistled and my pack came up.

"Sorry boss, we haven't found it..."Raiden said, I sighed and scratched my chin and looked around for signs. I heard some noise and launched in the woods to the clearing, I burst out but froze at the boy standing there in mid kick, he blinked at me.

"Sorry."I said and left, and I heard him continue to kick, I looked at the watch, 5 minutes!

Suddenly there was a howl, yes!

Kakashi POV

Stupid allergies, how late it was in the fall, the leaves were falling and they continued to tickle my nose! My eyes watered and I fought to sneeze, dad and his pack was just in the clearing a few feet from my hiding spot.

I couldn't hold it, I bit my tongue and pinched my nose hard, stupid mask, it's suppose to dampen these! Make me wonder how bad I'd be without it, I loved this mask, dad wore one on missions to other countries sometimes, I wore mine all the time.

Not because of my face, I wasn't deformed or anything, it was because at such a young age, I hadn't lost all my baby fat, aka my cheeks, and already being a ninja with such a baby face, spells disaster. I'd probably stop wearing it once I lost my baby fat, but until then it stayed up. The only ones to see my face was my dad, my sensei and Tsunade-hime, she did mine and my fathers check ups, so of course she saw them.

As I thought about little things I couldn't stop myself in time and let out a sneeze, I slapped my hands over my face. 'Damn!' I thought, the wolves ran over to the sound and sniffed, Kou appeared, she was my dad's favorite wolf of the females, he called on her most of all, she babied me, she was around when I was a baby and I was close to her. She was an arctic wolf, her fur pure white and she had yellow eyes, she was very pretty and was Raiden's mate.

She sniffed at the tree and looked up her tail wagging. Busted!

She threw her head back and howled, I slumped and whined as I came out of hiding, she wagged her tail and pounced on me, I giggled as she licked my cheeks, I pushed her back and dad came out of the bushes and smirked as I laughed.

"Good Kashi!"he said, I smiled at him. "You've gotten a whole lot better."  
"Stupid allergies, I would of made it."I muttered, he laughed and pulled me up holding my under his arms, I laughed and hung there.  
"I gotta find Naru.."he said.

"You still haven't found her?"I said shocked.

"Nope! I only found a boy training -"he stopped and smacked his head and groaned. "Stupid!"he muttered and took off through the trees with me, he landed in the clearing and the boy paused and looked at us again. "Naru."he said, he smiled and stood there.

"Took you long enough sensei!" she said and the henge disappeared.

No wonder she was passing already, being able to hold a henge for this long and fooling my dad.

He put me down and I walked up, she smiled at me and we sighed as dad stood there with a smile on his face, I turned and Naru did, we went to start.

"Come on."he said, I turned and looked at him. "You guys lasted just about an hour, you get off easy today."he said, I smiled and nodded, Naru cheered. "Next time, you're doing the laps!"he said and chuckled.

Normal POV

Kakashi, Naru and Sakumo left the training grounds and got some food for supper and headed home, Sakumo quickly cooked supper and ate with the both as they talked about tomorrow and other things.

-*o*-

The whole week passed quickly for Naru, she worked on her henge and her chakra controls, today she was heading back to the academy and she was pretty bummed she was going back, it was fairly boring to her, she knew it all already. She walked down the road to the academy and gasped as she remembered Sakumo's words, that she may be able to graduate, she smiled bright and walked in and took her seat in the back.

She waited around as the lesson started, she scribbled on her paper not even paying attention, the door opened and another teacher walked in and whispered into the others ear, he nodded with a smile.

"Naru."he said, she looked up. "Gather your things."he said, she grabbed bag and walked down with the teacher and he walked into another room and Naru sat down.

"Alright Naru, you've been doing really well in class and we talked to hokage-sama and he has agreed to let you pass, you just have to do a couple test."he said, she nodded with a smile.

She blinked a little as she felt a difference in the room, she looked around confused then closed her eyes. "Release."she said and looked around, the room faded, she was still in a room but she was alone, the door opened and another teacher stood there, he clapped.

"Good job."he said, Naru smiled. "That was really quick."he said and came in with Sarutobi and two others, she gulped and sat there.

"Alright Naru, one jutsu we want all genin to be able to do is the clone jutsu, please create three."Sarutobi said, she nodded and crossed her hands in a T, Sarutobi blinked in shock as three clones appeared but they were real clones.

"Hokage-sama, these are real shadow clones."the teacher whispered, he nodded.

"Naru where did you learn this jutsu?"he asked, she blinked then shrugged.

"I just knew it... why? Did I not do it right?"  
"No, no, it's fine, this jutsu is the shadow clone jutsu, they are real, not images, this is a high rank jutsu."he said and smiled, she smiled big at him and nodded.

They checked on the paperwork, and talked quietly, Naru waited quietly then perked up when they stood up.

"Alright Naru, following the words of your teachers, your grades and your performances to far, congratulations, you are a genin."Sarutobi said and smiled, she lit up and smiled brightly at him, he dug in his bag and pulled out a blue headband, the bands were longer, she smiled and took it tying it around her head and smiled. "You are dismissed, you'll be called to the office in two days to meet your sensei."he said, she nodded.

"Thank you!"she said grabbing her bag and running out with a cheer.

Naru ran to the house and burst in, Minato jumped who was visiting Kakashi and Sakumo, they turned and chuckled, Sakumo smiled.  
"I PASSED!"she yelled, they chuckled.

"Congratulations!"Sakumo said, she giggled and jumped with another cheer, they laughed with the girl and walked out of the house and Sakumo got them ice cream to celebrate.

Two days later Naru walked to the hokage office and knocked on the door, he called her in and she stood there smiling, he returned it.

"Okay Naru, I thought about your sensei and I've finally decided."he said and smiled, Naru bounced in place excited. "Enter!"he said, she turned and Sakumo walked in, she smiled at him. "Naru, say hello to your new sensei."he said.

"You're gonna be my sensei?!"Naru said, he chuckled.  
"Not disappointed I hope."he said.

"NO! I'm excited!"she said.

"Alright, let's go."he said, she nodded and walked up with him and Sarutobi waved at them as they left.

"Alright Naru, today I want to see how your jutsu's are, I want you to perform the jutsu's you know..."he said, she nodded and put her bag down on the grass, he stepped back. "Go."he said.

Sakumo watched Naru perform the jutsu's she knew, which was the body replacement jutsu, transformation, four leg jutsu, temporary paralysis jutsu, hiding like a mole jutsu, manipulated shuriken jutsu, and shadow clone jutsu.

"You know a good amount of jutsu's, where did you learn them?"Sakumo asked.  
"I dunno, I just did..."she said and shrugged, Sakumo nodded.

"Well, for now we'll head home and start training tomorrow."he said, she nodded and followed him back to the house.

_She knew some jutsu's I've seen with ninken family, like the Inuzuka clan, I wonder, but she doesn't look like them...I do wonder who her parents are. _He thought.

~o0o~

Sakumo and Naru walked to the hokage office, earlier that morning an anbu showed up at the door and said to come to the hokage office.

Sakumo looked at his little student and he smiled, almost a month had passed since he began to teach her, he had to work on her chakra control because she had barely any, but she was a quick learner, she picked up his teachings and would surprise him sometimes.

They walked up and knocked on the door and entered the office when Sarutobi called them.

Sakumo POV

Why did I have such a bad feeling as I walked into the office? I opened the door and was greeted with hokage-sama and a man I've never seen before. He had white hair that had a blue tint to it, it hung down and didn't go any farther then his chin, he had baggy clothes on that were slightly dirty.

"Sakumo-san, Naru-chan."Sarutobi said and nodded at them.

"You summoned us?"  
"Yes, Naru this man is your father."he said, Naru blinked in shock a few times.

"Huh?"she said, I blinked in shock and looked at the man as he smiled at Naru and bent down.

"My little Naru-chan!"he said and held his arms out for a hug, Naru didn't move at first, I sighed and gulped a little.

Naru POV

This was my father? But I didn't have a good feeling about him, I just didn't like him, something was warning me, he bent down and held his arms out for a hug, I blinked but couldn't move. "My little Naru-chan!"he said, I couldn't move, sensei bumped me with his leg, I stumbled forward and stood in front of him, I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, nothing. "Oh Naru!"he said and tugged me close and hugged me, I froze then slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"So, um, how did you two get separated?"Sarutobi said, he released me and stood up keeping his hand on my shoulder.

"We were having some issues with a few people and I had left to pay off the debt right around when Naru was born, when I got back, my wife said... she had been taken as collateral..."he said and looked down, I blinked a few times.

"What about my mom?"I asked quietly, he smiled at me.

"She's at the house, we live in the outpost town, you ready to meet her?"he asked, I nodded slowly, he smiled. "We'll go to the house and I'll come back for your things huh?"he said, I saw sensei nod, I gulped as he motioned for me to go, I walked with him then stopped and turned, I ran back to sensei and stood there looking down shaking, he bent down and smiled at me, I looked at him tears running down my face, he sighed and bumped my chin up.

"Get rid of those tears."he said, I nodded and dried my face and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for everything sensei."I said, he chuckled and nodded, I wrapped my arms around his neck, I kissed her cheek gently, he smiled and returned it and pulled back, I sighed and walked out with my father.

Sakumo POV

I released Naru, it was probably the hardest thing I've done in a while, in the short amount of time she had been in my life, she was already a big part of it. I sighed and watched her walk out with the man that claimed he was her father.

I looked at Sarutobi, he sighed and nodded, I huffed and walked out of the office and headed to the training grounds where I knew Kakashi and Minato would be, I got there and saw Minato working on Kakashi's kicks. He stopped and turned to me smiling.

"Hey dad!"he said and smiled. "Where's Naru?"he asked, I sighed.

"Her...father...came and got her..."I said, Kakashi slumped a little and blinked.

"So...she's...gone?"he asked, I nodded, he looked down then walked away from us and went over to the kicking dummy and began to kick it.

I watched him, he looked upset, he had grown attached to Naru in time she had been there like the rest of us.

Normal POV

Minato looked at his student then at Sakumo, both were upset, even he was upset, he couldn't explain it but he felt a strong connection to the girl.

"So, who was her dad?"he asked slowly, Sakumo sighed.

-*o*-

Naru struggled to keep up with the man, when they left the village gates he began to pull her and move faster. He got quiet and had a different look in his eyes, she didn't like it at all.

"Come on!"he barked and jerked her, she whimpered.

"Who are you?"she asked again, her body shaking.

He didn't answer her, he moved towards the bushes and stopped.  
"I told you, I'm Fumio..."he said and smirked, he jerked her closer and she cried as she felt her shoulder pop. "And today I get my revenge!"he hissed and flung her, she yelped when she hit the tree and fell to the ground.

He reached behind him and pulled out a kunai and she shook in fear. "What are you talking about?"  
"I get my revenge..."he said and jerked her up slamming her into the tree and gripped her throat tight, she struggled against him. "On Minato Namikaze."he whispered and squeezed tighter, she choked and scratched his arm, she screamed and her chakra spiked.

-*o*-

"Fumio?!"Minato said, it drew Kakashi out and he walked back over.

"What?"Sakumo asked, dread built up in his chest.

"Fumio is an Iwa ninja! I know I just battled him about three months ago! I had to take his family out, he got away..."Minato said and looked down.

"That means Naru's in danger."Sakumo said, he growled. "I knew there was something weird.."he said and growled. "Kakashi!"He said, the boy perked up. "Go to hokage-sama and tell him what we found out, then tell him Minato and I are going after them."he said.

"Yes!"he said and took off quickly.

"Let's go."Sakumo said and they ran through the village quickly and out the gates, they stopped outside the gates a little and Sakumo sniffed the air and focused. "This way!"he said and Minato followed him.

They arrived at the area and Sakumo walked through the bushes, Naru laid in the dirt, her face stained with dirt and tear streaks, she had a cut on her cheek and her hand was swelled a little. Fumio laid a few feet from her, Sakumo could tell he was dead, Minato walked up and touched his neck but it was still, he burned the body and Sakumo walked up to Naru, he touched Naru's head, she began to cry and thrash.

"Easy Naru."he said, she looked at him and her lip quivered, she sniffled and flung her arms around his neck, he returned it and sighed. "I'm so sorry Naru."he whispered, she whimpered and gripped his vest tight, he stood up and sighed, Minato cleaned up the ashes and nodded, he sighed as he looked at Naru's shaking frame.

"Let's go."Sakumo said, the two turned around and walked back towards the leaf again, Naru went silent just a few hiccups here and there.

Sarutobi stood at the gates with Kakashi, they gave a small bow. "I'm sorry, I didn't even recognize him."he said.

"I'm just glad we got her back."Sakumo said and rubbed her hair, Kakashi smiled. "I'm taking her to the hospital, come on Kashi, come with me."he said, the boy smiled and walked with him towards the hospital.

"Where is Fumio's body?"  
"Burned, it was strange."  
"What?"  
"He was dead, but there were no wounds to his body..."he said, Sarutobi blinked a few times.

"Hm..."Sarutobi said. _She's a strange girl..._he thought and left.

* * *

Newest chapter, now I got 10 reviews! WHOO! That's what I like! But no flames, so really I got 9 since someone reviewed and said I don't like this certain thing so I'm out... Makes no SENSE WHY WOULD YOU REVIEW TO TELL ME YOU AREN'T GOING TO READ IT!?

Anyways, enjoy! I'm on a role with this story, it's going to be 20 chapters!


	4. A family

Okay you guys really liked this story too!

Keep reviewing though!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A family. **_

Naru panted as she came into the house from the backyard where she had been working all afternoon, Sakumo smiled and handed her a drink, she nodded and quickly drank the water.

"How's it going Naru?"he asked.

"Really good..."she said and gulped.

"Good, now get some food and we'll head out and work on your chakra some more."he said, she nodded and sat down at the table, Kakashi came in and both looked at him.

"You're home early."  
"Yeah, Minato-sensei got called for a meeting so he told me to go home."he said and shrugged, he sat at the table and Sakumo put some food in front of Kakashi, he nodded with a smile.

"Well Naru and I are going training after we eat lunch, you can come along, if you want."he said and smiled, Kakashi nodded. "I need to let my ninken run around a little bit today too."he said and ate.

"Sensei, do you think I could get a summoning contract?"Naru asked.

"Not yet, I don't even let Kakashi have it, you're too young, plus with summoning contract most of the time you have to raise them."he said.

"Oh..."she said and nodded.

-*o*-

"Sensei!"Naru called and ran in, he looked at her confused. "You gotta see this!"she said and ran out, he walked out, Kakashi was standing there, his jaw slack. "I showed Kakashi and he's been like that since!"she said and laughed.

"Hello!"Minato called and came back. "What are we doing?"  
"Naru has something to show me... it shocked Kakashi."

"Really?"he said and stood there.

"Okay, so you know how I was asking you about the summoning contract?"she said, he nodded. "Well, I was really wanting one and I thought about it and I was doing chakra controls, now watch!"she said and sighed, she closed her eyes and let out a breath of air and focused her chakra, she yelled and hit the ground, her chakra spiked and shot up sparking and formed a wolf, it growled and stood there, Sakumo stood there his jaw slack, Minato was blinking rapidly.

"Whoa..."he said first, Sakumo blinked a little then sighed.

"How did you do that Naru?"he asked.

"I dunno."she said looking away from the 'animal'. "I just thought about it then I focused my chakra and yeah..."she said and shrugged.

Sakumo walked forward and touched it, it was made of lightning, he frowned a little. "Naru, let me test something."he said and dug in his pouch, Kakashi watched, he walked over to the wolf and touched it, Sakumo watched Kakashi's arm spark. "Both of you take one of these."he said and held them out to the genin, they took the papers and looked at him waiting, Sakumo smirked. "This is to find out your chakra natures."he said. "Put your chakra into it and how it changes will tell me what your chakra nature is." he said, both genin nodded and focused.

Sakumo watched Kakashi, his paper crinkled and burnt up, he smiled at him. _That's my boy._ He thought, he turned and looked at Naru's, hers crinkled, ripped, became wet and turned black, he blinked confused, Minato stared in shock.

"Cool."Kakashi said, Sakumo smiled. "What does it mean?"  
"It means you have two chakra natures now, let me see." he said and too it, he noticed a little bit of it crumbled, he smirked. "And you have another trying to start."he said and ruffled Kakashi's head, he giggled. "It looks like, lightning and fire, and earth starting." he said, Kakashi looked excited.

"Now you Naru." he said and took it. "It seems you have three... lightning, water and wind, and this one, I've never seen..."he said. "Minato what about you?"

"Black? no..." he said. "Maybe we can ask hokage-sama." he said, Sakumo nodded.

"Well that's interesting, we'll have to test some more out with you guys." he said and smiled, they both smiled brightly at him, he ruffled their heads gently.

"How about we get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Dad, we haven't had supper yet." Kakashi said.

"Spoil my fun why don't ya?" he said, Kakashi chuckled.

~o0o~

That Naru laid in her bed sound asleep, her blankets kicked off of her, her leg hanging off the bed and she was snoring in her pillow.

Her door opened and Sakumo stood there wearing his night pants, he chuckled and walked in quietly and covered her up. "Good night Naru." he whispered and walked out shutting her door.

Naru POV

I barely heard sensei tell me good night, I was so tired, I had been feeling drained ever since I did those chakra wolves, I was exhausted!

There was a deep chuckle in my head, I found myself standing in a hall, water up to my ankles. _Where am I? _It echoed slightly. _Am I in my head? _

I heard a low growl like chuckle, I gulped and followed it slowly, I turned down a hall, it was dark, I kept going hearing a breathing, finally I got out of the hotel, the room was like a red color, there was a large gate that had a piece of paper on it that had the kanji for seal on it.

I walked up slowly and gulped, my body shook I heard the growl from the back again and slowly I was greeted with a giant grin of sharp teeth and giant eyes that glowed red, I gulped hard, my body was frozen with fear.

"_**So you finally found me, eh?"**_

"_Who...who are you?" I stuttered a little. _

"_**Me, heh, I'm Kyuubi no kitsune." he said. **_

The darkness got lighter until I could fully see him, he was huge, he smirked at me.

"_Why are you here?"_

"_**I was sealed inside you when you were born." he said. **_

"_But...wha... I mean... I..."I gulped hard, a million questions were going through my mind but nothing came out. "So, why... everyone use to …. beat me... and everything... is..."  
**"Yes." he said. "But never mind that for now, I have something to tell ya." he said. "It's why I finally showed myself to you." **I blinked a few times, he reached up and his claw went through the seal and the gate opened, I yelped and fell back shaking. **"Calm yourself, I am coming out, because I am going to help you." **_

"_Help me? How?" I said and gulped getting to my feet again. _

"_**In time, you'll need power, and you have it, but you need to know how to use it. I will be showing you and teaching you."  
**"May I ask why?"_

"_**You remind me of something who is very close to me." **He said and laid back down. _

"_OH, can I tell sens-"  
**"No. you can't tell anyone, it will put you in danger." **He growled, I nodded quickly. **"Good girl, now if you listen to me from now on, you'll grow up to get your dream of being a top ninja." **_

"_Thank you." I said and walked forward, he looked at me weird, I walked up and stood there looking at him, I gulped and flung myself at him and hugged him, he stuttered and shook his leg, I fell and looked at him. _

"_**Don't start hugging me!" **he said, I frowned. **"It's weird!" **_

"_Okay, okay, sorry." I said and smiled at him, he smirked and sighed. _

"_**Yeah, yeah, now get some rest." **_

_I bit my lip and walked up, he stuttered a little as I crawled up on him and curled up on his fur, he grumbled a little and I soon found myself sound asleep on him. _

Kyuubi POV

She was one gutsy kid, I'll give her that, treating me like a pillow and bed, hugging me, she was going to be a pain but at the same time, I knew I chose right giving the power given to me by the old man years ago. With everything she had been through in her short years of life, she deserved something good.

I curled up around her, my one tail moving up and wrapping around her, she snuggled down more and I closed my eyes, my mind going back.

_Flashback. _

_5 year old Naru giggled and walked through the village, she was coming back from seeing the hokage, she had requested to join the academy and he was allowing her to. _

_'I get to be a ninja!' she kept cheering in her mind, almost giving me a headache, but I didn't want her to know I was here inside her... yet. _

_She walked through the streets, I watched through her eyes, the villager's frowning at her, muttering curses at the girl. Humans were so stupid, they were all the same. _

"_Hey! Get away from here!" A man yelled, she backed up quickly, her body shaking in fear. "I don't want you near me!" he sneered glaring. _

"_I didn't do nothing to you!" she yelled and shook in anger, I sighed. _

"_Get out!" he growled and shoved the girl, she yelped falling to the ground hard, she whimpered. _

"_I'll become hokage and then you'll be sorry!" she screamed and ran away crying, everyone jumping away from her. _

_She kept running and running, she found herself at the river in the village, she walked to the bank and stood there sniffling, she looked at herself. "I'm not a monster...why do they call me that? What did I do to them?" she whined and rubbed her face. _

"_Get out of here!" A man yelled, she looked up and saw a group standing on the bridge. _

"_You're not my boss!" she yelled. _

"_Get her!" _

_she whimpered and took off running as the ground began to chase the girl, she panted and whimpered as a rock nailed her shoulder, she ran faster, her chakra pumping into her feet unknowingly. _

_She ran through the villages gates and into the woods, she stopped and leaned against a tree panting hard. "Why?" she whispered. _

_Suddenly the group landed there, she gasped but she was surrounded, they pulled out kunai, one cracked his knuckles. _

"_No one wants you, just die." the man said and swung, she yelped as the blade came down on her arm, she cried as it drew blood, she fell to the ground and shook, the one to her right brought his foot up and it caught her stomach, she coughed up blood and went flying to the side, she hit the ground hard and skidded, her knee began to bleed with her elbow. _

_She whimpered and cried her eyes out, the men came up chuckling. "You monster." another said, I rumbled a little in her mind, they began to kick and cut at her girl, one catching her cheek, she just huddled up in a ball crying for mercy._

_They stopped after five minutes and left chuckling, one spit at her and kicked the dirt in her face, she whimpered and sniffled. _

_'Why? I just want to be accepted, to have a family. Why does everyone hate me? What did I do?' she thought, I sighed and thought a little, he sat up and focused, I looked around and sighed. _

_**'Let's hope it will work, you want a chance for a family. I'll give ya one.' **I thought then ran through the signs. **"Second chance jutsu." **I said and focused, my chakra spiked and I heard Naru scream in pain as her world was engulfed in white. _

_The white faded, I checked and focused, her seal was barely there, I knew I went back far enough, how far, I'm unsure. _

_I heard her whimper and check her body, the blood and dirt on her body, she sniffled and began to cry again, she stumbled a little and walked back the path she had came slowly, limping slightly. I felt strong chakra coming up, but it was weakened and almost had a tiredness to it. _

_That's when he came out, Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi Hatake's father who killed himself when he failed a mission. **Maybe I sent her too far in the past. **_

"_No... no... no more.."she whimpered and cried again and covered her face, she huddled up, I sighed, I focused and watched Sakumo sit down in front of her, while she continued to beg him no more, hoping to not be beaten again. __**How are you going to handle this? Hurt her? Turn her in? **__I thought and was ready to move her again if need be, she peeked at him again. _

"_Hey... it's okay little one..."he said in a soft quiet voice. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."he said, she brought her hands down slowly and looked at him, he took her features in, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"he asked, she sniffled and hiccuped and let out a small whine. "What happened to you?"he asked and shifted closer, she cried and scooted back some more, he moved back and held his hands up in a sign of 'calm down'. _

"_Who...who...y... you?"she whimpered between hiccups. _

"_My name is Sakumo..."he said and smiled at her. "And you?"he asked. _

"_N...Naru..."she mumbled, he smiled, I smirked listening to it all. _

"_That's a very pretty name.."he said, she sniffled and gave him a small smile and wiped some snot from her nose and nodded. "Now, can you tell me what happened to you, why are you out here in the woods all alone?"he asked. _

"_They...ch...chased me...and...be...beat me..."she said, her sniffles picked up some more, I could see he was angry, after all, if I sent it right, he had Kakashi and he should be the same age as Naru now._

"_Who?"he asked. _

"_The...vil...villagers..."she said and whined when she moved her leg, her knee was torn up and bleeding. Sakumo pulled his pack off and dug in it and pulled out his first-aid kit and opened it._

"_Naru, will you let me wrap up your wounds?"he asked, she bit her lip and looked at him, he made eye contact with her, she scooted closer to him a little, he smiled and began to clean her knee and finally wrapped it up, he wrapped up her elbow and pressed the tape down on her cheek. _

_**'Good. I picked right.' **_

_Flashback end. _

_I was relieved when Sakumo accepted and helped my kit, as I decided to call the brat sometimes, I opened my eye and saw her curled up hugging my tail, I smirked and sighed quietly shutting my eyes again. Who knew how it would play out now, maybe it would be better. _

Normal POV

Sakumo walked into Naru's room and chuckled when he found her curled up in a ball hugging the pillow, he walked in quietly and shook her gently, she gasped and looked at him blinking, he smiled.

"Hey." he whispered, she smiled at him. "I have a meeting today, I'm not sure how long it will take, so I want you to just practice in the backyard. Okay?"

"Okay sensei." she said and put her head back down, he chuckled and walked out again, he had already told Kakashi and the boy was slowly waking up, he walked out and headed out, it was almost 8 in the morning, he sighed and walked out locking his door and patting his wolf summons head, he had them summoned at night to be guards and if he left for the day even in the village, he had them summoned, he knew from Minato, his enemies would and could try anything and he would be heartbroken if he lost Kakashi.

Naru came down almost 30 minutes later and fixed a bowl of cereal, Kakashi was eating his food, he smiled at her and she returned it and began to eat.

_**Hurry up kit, I want to show you some tricks.**_

_Alright, alright. _

She finished quickly and walked out shutting the back door and waited, she stretched again sighed.

_**Okay, you remember the wolf you made yesterday?**_

"Yeah."

_**I will teach you how to make more of them and different ones.**_

"Sweet!"

_**You should stop talking, just think, otherwise they may think you have some problems.**_

_Thank you!_

Kyuubi watched and focused. _**Alright, I want you to think, what is your favorite animal?**_

_Foxes actually. _

_**Alright, I want you to listen carefully.**_

She closed her eyes as he told her to do, she sighed and breathed in. _**Your chakra is very tricky, you need to learn to keep your emotions in check, your chakra and powers are connected with your emotions. The wolf you made yesterday was very good, but you need to learn chakra control, first you're going to learn the right amount of chakra to put out and how to keep it flowing. **_

_How will I do that?_

_**Pull your shoes off, I want you to think carefully and focus, chakra you can imagine it like water. **_He paused, she sat there and closed her eyes. **_Picture your foot and imagine you're pouring chakra into it until it forms your footprint. _**He said, she focused and saw her foot print and imagined it slowly glowing blue of chakra. _**Exactly! Now, I want you to do it with both and get up and go the tree. **_She got up slowly and stood there. **_Now your chakra must be strong enough to hold on to the tree, but not too strong. _**He said, she put her foot on the tree and walked up slowly, she slipped. _**A little more. **_ He said, she tightened it and he smiled as she walked up the tree. **_Good girl. _**He said, she turned and walked back down the tree and sighed. _**Go to the pool there. **_She got up and walked over to it. **_Focus your chakra again but imagine it almost like water that's perfectly stiff. _**He said, she nodded and focused, she stepped out and shook a little on the water.

_What now? _

_**Hold on, make a clone. Just one. **_He said, she focused and another clone appeared on the dock, Kurama focused and transferred his chakra to it, Naru watched the hair turn red and her eyes turn red.

"_**Alright kit, you're going to focus your chakra." **_he said, she nodded, he pressed a leaf on her head, she looked at it. **_"Use your chakra to stick this leaf to your head while staying on the water." _**he said, focused and wobbled a little. _**"Keep your chakra flowing to keep you steady."**_ he said and moved around, he used his chakra and shook the water up, she yelped and struggled. **_"Keep focused." _**he said and kept moving the water around.

Sakumo walked into the house an hour later, he found Kakashi sitting on the couch upside down reading.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dunno." he shrugged.

"Why didn't you hang out with Naru?"

"She's been in the backyard all day training." he said and shrugged.

Sakumo chuckled and looked out, he blinked as he saw Naru standing at the dock, she closed her eyes keeping her hands together and walked to the pool and fell in, he ran out followed by Kakashi who jumped when his dad launched out.

Sakumo reached in and jerked Naru up, she struggled against him and hung in his grasp.

"Are you okay?!"he said panting.

"I'm fine... .I was working on chakra control..." she said.

"How?!" he said.

"I put chakra in my head around my throat and nose, I go underwater and keep the chakra from getting water in and drowning." she said and shrugged, he sighed and put her down on the dock, he rubbed his head.

"You okay dad?" Kakashi asked, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine..." he said and sighed. "Where did you learn to do that Naru?" he asked.

"Oh well- I mean, I just got the idea, you can put chakra in your feet I thought why couldn't I use it to hold my breath underwater." she said.

"You can walk up trees?" he asked.

"Yeah! Watch!" he said, she ran over and focused, she walked up the tree to the top, Kakashi was watching in shock, Minato was just starting to teach him that.

"Wow..."Sakumo said and sighed, she came down and giggled.

"Naru..."Kakashi said, she looked at him. "Could you...maybe...teach me that?" he asked blushing a little, she blinked then smiled.

"Sure!" she said, Sakumo watched Naru explain it how she did it and within 15 minutes Kakashi was walking up the tree perfectly, Sakumo sighed sat on the dock, he sighed and rubbed his face. _Heh..._he thought and shook his head.

~o0o~

A week later Sakumo was training with Naru, Kakashi and Minato in the training grounds when an anbu jumped down.

"Hatake-san." he said, Sakumo looked at him.

"Yes?"  
"Hokage-sama requested you in his office." he said.

"Alright." he said and sighed. "Naru come-"  
"I'll take them for lunch." Minato said, Sakumo smirked.

"Alright, I'll find you after." he said and walked away with a wave over his shoulder.

He walked to the office and knocked on the door, Sarutobi called him in, he walked in and shut the door.

"You summoned me sir?" he said.

"Yes, the results came this morning." he said, Sakumo blinked a few times then caught on.

"Really?"  
"Yep." he said and sighed.

"Well, who?"

-*o*-

"How is the ramen?" Minato asked the two genin.

"Really good!" Naru said.

"Yeah."Kakashi said and smiled, Minato chuckled and drank his broth and sighed.

"Namikaze-san." an anbu said, he turned. "Hokage-sama has requested you at the office, bring both." he said pointing to Naru and Kakashi, he nodded.

-*o*-

"Minato!?"Sakumo said and chuckled, Sarutobi smirked and nodded his head.

"I thought she looked my Minato."

"What about her mother?"  
"We don't know, she had Minato's DNA and something else, we're not sure, it was very confusing and complex but we at least got a part of it answered.

"He's going to freak out when he finds out." he said.

Just then the door opened and Minato walked in with both genin, both in the office smiled as Sakumo ushered the two the couch, Minato stood next to him.

"You summoned me?"  
"Yes, we need to talk." Sarutobi said. "We've been trying to decipher Naru's DNA to find her family." he said, Naru perked up a little. "And we finally find out at least one parent." he said.

Naru gasped and stood up slowly listening, Sakumo smiled.

"What does that have to do with me?"Minato asked and blinked, Sarutobi looked at him a smirk on his face and his eyebrow raised, Minato looked at Sakumo who was smiling at him. "You... you mean...?" he said, both nodded. "Naru's my... but... I..."he slumped down, Sakumo caught him as he laid there unconscious, Sakumo chuckled.

"Knew it." he said holding his friend.

"He's... he's my dad?" Naru asked, they looked at her.

"Yes ma'am."Sarutobi said and smiled, she smiled a little and shook.

Minato groaned and blinked, he held his head. "Did I hear right?" he said.

"Very manly Minato, you fainted."Sakumo said and dropped him, Minato whined and frowned at the man.

"So you mean Naru's my daughter?" he said and looked at her, she blinked.

"Yes."Sarutobi said and held out the folder, Minato looked at it and blinked as he read it, he put it down and chuckled.

"I'm a dad!"he said and smiled, Naru smiled at him, he scooped her up and hugged her, she laughed and hugged him, they smiled at the two, Naru closed her eyes tight and held him. _I have a family..._she thought and sighed quietly, Minato put her down. "Can you tell me anything about your mom?"  
"I don't remember anything, I have been in the orphanage my whole life. I'm sorry." she said, he sighed and smiled.

"It's okay." he said and picked her up, she giggled as he put her on his back, she held on to him and they walked out, Sakumo walked with Kakashi and Sarutobi sighed and smiled.

_It does make me wonder, where is she from..._he thought and sighed. _Hmm... I wonder..._he thought.

Later that night Minato tucked Naru into her bed, she was sound asleep, he smiled and kissed her head gently.

"Good night." he whispered and slipped out and shut the door, he sighed and smiled as Sakumo came out of Kakashi's room and shut the door, both walked down the steps.

"How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing..."he said and shrugged. "It's a little...crazy almost."he said and chuckled, he sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm heading home, see ya Sakumo." he said and left.

He walked down the sidewalk to his house, he walked in, his girlfriend was on a mission still so he was alone.

He changed quickly and sat on the bed, he sighed and looked at the photo of him and Kushina smiling and she kissing his cheek, he gulped and slunk down and gripped his head. "How am I ever going to tell Kushina?" he whispered.

* * *

Review please!

Enjoy! ;)


	5. Growing

_**Okay, I'm a little disappointed... I got 4 reviews... :P boo! WHAAA I cries...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Growing. **_

Naru fell to the ground and groaned in annoyance, Kakashi laid next to her and chuckled. "I'm so bored!" she yelled to the sky.

"Then you should be working."Naru yelped and jumped up and looked at Sakumo standing there smirking, she slunk and chuckled, she stuck her tongue out sheepishly and scratched her cheek.

"But sensei, it's boring." she whined.

"Hm, well I have been wanting to try out something..."he said and smiled. "Come, you too Kashi, Minato and I agreed on this." he said, both genin got up and followed him through the town and into a weapons store. "Alright you two, I want you to look around, get what calls out to you." he said, both genin smiled and ran in quickly, he chuckled and walked in after them.

Naru looked around the weapons and sighed, it was overwhelming almost. _What should I pick? _She wondered. _**Kit, you see that silver blade there in the back? **_

_Yeah._ She said and walked up. _**Get it, trust me. **_She looked at it and smiled, she reached up and grabbed the blade and held it, she smiled as it seemed to like fit with her. _**Pump some chakra into it. **_She focused, the blade began to glow, Naru watched in shock. _**You just got your perfect weapon. **_

_Why?_

_**This special blade is called the Kiryoku. **_

_Cool..._

_**This is your blade, with this sword, you'll win. **_

She smiled and held it, she grabbed the case, and the sheath, she walked around and got some more weapons that Kyuubi told her to grab.

She came up, Kakashi had a tanto in his hands, a small collection of weapons as well.

"Did you find one?"Sakumo asked smiling, she smiled.

"Oh yeah." she said.

"Can I see it?" he asked, she opened it, he stared in shock. "The _Kiryoku._.. wow... are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." she said and smiled. "What did you get Kakashi?" she asked.

"I got a special tanto it's name is _Inazuma_." he said and smiled.

"Cool."she said.

Sakumo POV

I was truly surprised when Kakashi came up with the _Inazuma_, that was a tricky blade as my own, it had to be compatible with your chakra or it would never work, but he showed me as the blade shined with his chakra, I was proud, my boy was going to be amazing, more amazing then he already was of course.

When Naru came up with her arms full I almost chuckled at her eagerness, she showed me her blade the _Kiryoku_, I heard legends of that blade, it was very picky and you had to have something extremely special to wield it, and the way Naru was acting, it seemed she was sure about the blade. I truly was shocked, no one had used that blade in years, the last one I ever heard attempting to use it was Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of the leaf village, but even he could not handle it.

It was rumored to be one of the sage of six paths weapon.

"Alright, let's check out and head home huh?" I said, we walked up and paid for the weapons and headed home.

I watched Kakashi sit down on the couch with his new weapons and blade and looked at it closer, Naru ran up the stairs smiling to her room, I smiled and got to work on supper.

Naru POV

I was so excited for the my blade, I ran straight up to my room, I kicked my door shut and sat on my bed pulling the blade out and holding it, I looked at handle carefully, I pumped chakra in it and saw some kanji in the blade.

_Kinkou _was on one side on the wrap, _Kiryoku _was written larger on the side, I smiled at it and noticed the top glowing and saw _Kenja. _I was shocked at it, these were all carved in them, I wondered about the blade and focused.

_Kyuubi, who's blade is this?_

_**It's the Rikudō Sennin's blade. **_

_Who is that? _

_**He was the very first person with chakra, he was a sage that traveled the world teaching about it. **_

_Cool! _

_**Be very lucky kit. **_

_Why?_

_**That blade picks it's holders, that means you have something special in you. **_

_You mean you? _

_**No, I mean in your heart, you plain out. But the biggest thing you need to do is get close to the blade. **_

_Huh?_

_**I want you to hold the blade in your lap, and just focus your chakra on it... do this before you use it, the blade must adjust to your chakra... that will make the bond stronger, you wont lose it. **_

_Okay! _

I sat up and closed my eyes, I put the blade in my lap and sighed, I began to focus my chakra, I felt the blade change a little, it had an almost vibration to it. _**Don't worry, it's your chakra in the blade. **_Kyuubi informed me, I nodded and continued to focus my chakra.

Kyuubi POV

I smiled as I watched Naru focus and the blade hum and glow with her chakra, it did help that I gave her my chakra as well, but it was totally different, the blade did belong to the Rikudō Sennin, only special people could use the blade, it took chakra out of you, and if you didn't have enough control it would shorten your life, but if the blade took a liking to you, you would prosper in battle. If you ever lost the blade, it would come back to you, it could even move on it's own, if you had a good enough connection with it, that's why I had Naru do this.

Sakumo POV

I finished supper and put the plates down. "Kakashi, supper!"I said, the boy got up putting his blade in it's case. "Naru! Supper!"I called and waited but didn't hear any movement, I sighed and walked up, and opened the door. "Hey, supper-" I stopped and stared at Naru, she sat on the bed with the blade meditating, the blade glowed with her chakra, my jaw dropped as I watched and felt her chakra, I sighed and knocked, her eyes snapped open and she blinked almost like she was waking up.

"Sensei?" she asked.

"Uh..." I said and shook my head. "Supper is ready." I said, she nodded and picked up the blade and smiled as she put it in her case and walked past me, I stared at the girl in shock. _Who was this girl? _I thought and walked down and sat down with her, she smiled and we began to eat.

"Naru-chan..."I said, she looked at me. "How did you pick that blade?" I asked.

"I dunno." she shrugged. "It just... called out to me, something in my head told me to get it." she said and smiled, there was almost a glitter in her eyes, I felt like I was missing something, I sighed.

"Okay, I was just curious." I said and smiled, she smiled back at me and nodded.

Normal POV

Kakashi looked at them confused, his dad was shocked about Naru's blade for some reasons, but he didn't really care, he just couldn't wait to start his training in kenjutsu.

Sakumo sent them to bed at 8:00pm like every night, the man laid in bed and sighed quietly, he was still struck dumb at the choices of both kids, he smiled and couldn't wait for training to begin, if they could control the blades now, imagining how good they could become in the future it made him smile and fall asleep quickly.

~o0o~

Sakumo watched Naru and Kakashi use the bo staffs in place of the blades in practice, he had them work on blocks and attacks.

It had been a week since both genin started their kenjutsu lessons and both were progressing nicely, they picked it up fast and soon would be able to use metal bo staffs.

He heard steps and saw Minato come up and smile with a wave, he stood next to Sakumo and watched. "So you started them on kenjutsu?" "Oh yeah, I let them pick out their own blades..."Sakumo said and sighed. "Boy, our kids are going to amazing." "Why?" "Kakashi picked the _Inazuma _blade." he said, Minato looked at him in shock. "And your little brat picked the _Kiryoku."_ he said, Minato's jaw dropped. "And both can wield them, they work with their chakra.."he said.

"They are gonna be a force to reckoned with."Minato said and chuckled. "Well I got some news." he said.

"Hm?" "We got a mission, Kakashi and I with you and Naru." he said and held out the scroll, Sakumo took it and began to read it.

"A scouting and searching mission?" "Yeah, some Iwa ninja's were spotted getting a little close to our borders and grass borders, hokage-sama wants us to take a peek around make sure they aren't doing something that will hurt the village."he said. "When do we take off?" "Two days." he said and yawned. "So I am going to go sleep up for it!"he said and walked away, Sakumo chuckled as he watched Minato walk away, he read the scroll and sighed, he looked at the genin.

"Alright you two!"He called, Naru looked and cried out in pain as Kakashi couldn't stop the swung and caught her knuckles, she dropped the bo staff and cradled her hands.

"I'm so sorry!" Kakashi said, Sakumo walked over and checked them, they were bruised but fine.

"It's okay."Naru said and smiled at him.

"Why did you stop us?"Kakashi asked.

"I got some news." he said. "We are going on a mission."

"Who?" both asked at once.

"All of us, Kashi, you and Minato with Naru and I."he said.

"What is it?"Kakashi asked.

"We have a scouting mission along the borders, let's get home and we'll talk more there." he said, they nodded and grabbed their things and went home.

They sat down waiting, Sakumo read it and sighed. "I don't want this going any farther then us, understand?" he said, both nodded. "We have the threat of war on us... by Iwa." he said and sighed. "Some Iwa ninja's were spotted and we need to make sure they aren't up to anything." he said, both nodded at him. "I want you to get some rest, because I need to start training you for this mission." he said, both nodded.

~o0o~

The morning of the mission arrived quickly, Sakumo woke up at 6 in the morning, he quickly got showered and dressed, he walked into Kakashi's room, he paused as he saw his son sound asleep on his bed looking innocent, he smiled and walked up, he shook him gently, Kakashi opened his eyes and smiled.

"Wake up, it's time to get ready for the mission." he said, Kakashi nodded and got up, he stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom, Sakumo sighed and walked into Naru's room and laughed, Naru was hanging half off the bed and snoring slightly, he heard a knock then it opened and Minato peeked his head in, the man had a key to the house so it would easier, he set his bag down and walked up, he chuckled as he saw Naru. "I'll let you wake her up." Sakumo said and walked down, Minato came in and smiled at her, he brushed her bangs from her face, she started to rouse.

"Naru, wake up." he said, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi daddy." she said, he smiled at that.

"It's time for you to get up, we have the mission today." he said, she groaned and flipped over on to her stomach and stretched almost like a cat, he chuckled at her and walked out. "Morning Kashi." he said, Naru got up and began to get ready.

By time she came down the breakfast was ready, she sat down with them and she and Kakashi ate while Minato and Sakumo talked about the mission.

"Okay you two, get your packs, your weapons and meet me down here."Sakumo said, both genin quickly finished their drinks and ran up together.

They got their packs and came down, both adults looked at their kids and nodded as they pulled their shoes on, Naru had _Kiryoku _strapped to her waist in the back and Kakashi had _Inazuma _strapped to his waist but on the side, both pulled their bags on and nodded.

"Alright, let's go."Sakumo said.

They walked through the village that most was still waking up, they nodded at the guard at the gates and headed into the woods, Sakumo motioned for them to take to the trees, they jumped and jumped through mainly in silence.

It took them almost three hours before they arrived to the location, it was all quiet, Sakumo was on guard, not sure why but he had a really bad feeling about this, he glanced at Minato and he saw he was the same way, something didn't seem right.

"Naru." Sakumo whispered and bent down, she looked at him. "Can you create those animals anymore?" "With my chakra?" "Yeah."he said.

"Yes." she said.

"I want you to make four of them."he said, she nodded and focused, her chakra shined and four wolves appeared.

"I even learned something new, I can travel in with them."she said and sighed, she sat down and closed her eyes, the eyes shined. "I can see through their eyes." she said.

"Alright, send them out."he said, she gave a nod and sent the wolves out in different directions, she looked around with them, they sniffed at the ground and searched around.

After ten minutes Naru opened her eyes and stood up, she shook her head. "I haven't seen anything sensei." she said.

"Alright, we're going to split up and check around." he said, the wolves came back and waited, each put on a radio and tested them. "Radio in if anything happens or if you find anything at all." Sakumo said, they nodded and walked away, Naru went with her wolves, Sakumo summoned his wolves and they began to search.

Naru noticed some footsteps, she walked towards them, something was wrong. _**Kit, back up. **_She did as Kyuubi said and stood there. _**There is a trap there. **_

_How do you know? _

_**The chakra …. you can't feel it? Watch out!**_

She gasped as four ninja's launched out and slammed into her, they went rolling in the ground, she gasped and struggled away from the ninja, she flipped back and reached for her radio, she gasped when she saw it in the enemies hands, they chuckled and moved closer, she did the only thing she could think of; let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Sakumo POV

I searched around but still hadn't found anything at all, I didn't have a good feeling about this mission, something was off, what I don't know yet, but it was something.

Suddenly I heard Naru scream, I turned and launched over, I arrived in the direction she had gone in and saw her slam into the ground and skid back, she moaned and struggled, I saw Iwa ninja's there, I growled and pulled out my tanto and launched towards them, I noticed Kakashi come up and Minato as well.

Normal POV

Sakumo launched out and began to fight the ninja's, Minato raced out and stopped the ninja from stabbing Sakumo in the back as he fought, Kakashi ran to Naru.

"Are you okay Naru?" he asked, she shook her head and looked at him.

"Yeah..." she said and smiled and got up slowly, she hissed, her leg was bleeding, Kakashi ripped his sleeve off and wrapped it around her leg and tied it. "Thanks Kakashi." she said, he nodded and pulled his tanto out and both genin launched towards the fighting.

There was 10 Iwa ninja's there, Sakumo had three, Minato had three and the others ran towards the kids, Sakumo gasped as he dropped to the ground to avoid a slice at his body, he watched two go after Kakashi and the others go for Naru.

Naru stopped as the two came up to them, a loud rumble sounded and the skies opened up and rain poured down soaking them all.

She growled and pulled out smoke bombs, she sighed and threw them to the ground, the ninja's coughed and swatted at it, Naru slipped out the back and pulled out some flash bombs to blind them for a bit so she could think of something.

"Nice try little girl!"a voice said, she turned and gasped as one stood there, he chuckled and brought his knee up nailing her in the stomach, she coughed up blood and slumped over his knee, he chuckled and pulled his knee out and kicked her in the ribs, she coughed up blood and flew through the air, Minato snarled seeing his daughter hurt, she hit a tree and slumped, blood leaking from her mouth. She moaned her head spinning, she struggled to get up, she saw Kakashi dodge the slices of his opponent, he got cut in the arm, his blade flew out of his hand, he skidded in the mud and laid there shaking in pain.

"Kakashi!"Sakumo yelled and dodged another swipe and sliced the head off his opponent, Naru gasped and ran towards Kakashi before she knew what was happening, her chakra gave her a burst, she ran and grabbed Kakashi's hand, he whimpered in pain as she pulled him along, it stopped and both tumbled down the small hill, Naru groaned and looked she laid on top of Kakashi, she gasped and sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked panting, he sat up and hissed in pain.

"Rasengan!" Minato's voice sounded and they heard the cry of some ninja's with a loud explosion.

"What's this?" Naru whispered, they got up and walked to a small cave.

"Naru, we need to get back up there!"Kakashi hissed.

"In a minute!" she snarled and walked in, she looked around in the dark and found a crate filled with papers. "Kakashi, come here!" she said, he growled and ran in.

"What?" he hissed, she picked up the papers.

"This is about Konoha." she said.

"If Iwa has this, we found a camp out..."Kakashi said.

"HEY!"a voice said, they gasped and saw four ninja's bearing Iwa hatai-ate came out.

"Run!"Kakashi yelled, they ran to the exit but stopped when the man jumped in front of them, the man grabbed Naru's arm and jerked her up, she cried out when her arm popped, he snatched the papers out.

"Keep 'em, they'll help us." the man in the back said, Naru and Kakashi were tied together, their weapons moved.

"What do we do?"

"I dunno, dad and sensei don't know where we are."Kakashi whispered.

"I'm sorry.."she said looking down.

"Don't worry about it Naru."he said and sighed.

"I wonder..." she whispered and shifted a little and chuckled. "Kakashi.."she said, he tipped his head back. "There is a small blade in my hand..."she said, he felt and took it and began to slowly saw at the ropes, Naru shifted again then sighed. "I got an idea."

"Stop talking!"

"Our scouts are down, it's the white fang and yellow flash." "Probably looking for their students..."the man said, he jerked them up making Kakashi drop the blade. "Take the back way, we'll keep them in our hands, it'll give us a leg up, Naru pushed at the ropes, the man had her shirt, Kakashi being practically dragged along, she looked back and nodded, he busted out and took off running.

"HEY!" the man yelled but Kakashi slid out and disappeared, the man growled and gripped Naru's shirt, she looked at him panting them smirked. "What?" he asked, she smiled tossed the paper bomb as it lit up. "NO!" he screamed but the paper exploded.

Sakumo and Minato looked around, the enemies were all dead. "Where are the kids?" Minato asked.

"I don't know." "DAD!"Kakashi said and crawled up, he ran over and picked him up and checked him. "They got Naru!"he said, suddenly there was an explosion and the rift shook and mud slid down. "Naru!"Kakashi said and pulled his dad to the edge. "There is a cave down there!"he said, they slid down and dug through the mud, smoke poured out, they coughed hard.

"Did she explode the area?" Minato asked shaking, they froze and panted, they kept digging.

"It's caved in..."Sakumo said and panted.

"No!"Minato said and kept digging, but was met with more and more mud, he slipped to his knees and sniffled.

There was a barking noise and a loud whistling sound, Sakumo grabbed Minato and Kakashi and threw them to the ground and covered them as mud went flying out with wave of electricity, they panted and sat up, Naru stood there holding her sword, she moaned and fell to the ground, Minato ran in and picked her up, her skin was pale and she was burned but not badly wounded.

"Is she okay?"Kakashi asked still holding his bleeding wounds.

"Yeah."Minato said and held his unconscious daughter.

"There were plans on Konoha in here dad." Kakashi said, Sakumo looked around and noticed the ash. "Let's get home."he said and lifted his son up and held him close as Minato did the same and they took off through the rain and headed back to the village quickly.

Naru POV

I opened my eyes slowly, I was in a really bright room, I heard some quiet talking, I looked over and saw a window then a yellow head next to me, I turned and saw Kakashi sitting on the bed with Sakumo sitting on his bed. Sakumo looked up and smiled at me, I managed a small one and sighed.

"Minato."he said, he jerked his head and gasped, he sat on the bed and hugged me, I smiled at him and sighed. "How are you baby?" he asked, I nodded a little.

"Tired."I said and chuckled, he sighed and rubbed my head, I looked at Kakashi, he eye smiled at me, I returned it with a big smile.

"You're insane girly, you know that."Sakumo said, I blinked. "Exploding a mud cave..."he said, I chuckled.

"It was the only thing I could think of..."she said.

"But you did good.."Minato said. "You destroyed information that had yet to make it to Iwa." he said and smiled. "You saved this village big time."he said, she smiled.

The door opened and Tsunade Senju came in, she was the granddaughter of the first hokage and an amazing medic.

"Tsunade-hime."Minato said.

"Look at you all grown up."she sad and pinched his cheek, he whined and rubbed his cheek, Naru giggled at him and sighed. "I need to check your vitals sweetie, lay back."she said, Naru laid back down and Tsunade checked her body slowly and snorted.

"Well, how is she?"Minato asked.

"She's free to go."she said.

"What?"Sakumo and Minato said.

"Two days ago you said she had 3rd degree burns, internal bleeding and broken bones!"Sakumo said.

"She's 100% healed."she said and snorted, Naru blinked. _Is this your doing?_

_**Yes, your healing rate is at least 4 times faster then normal. Is I am helping which I did, it's even faster.**_

Naru blinked and sighed. "So I can leave?" "Yes ma'am.

"What about me?"Kakashi asked, she looked at him and checked him, he still had a cut healing in his arm and his wrist was still sprained.

"Alright, but you are on bed rest, no training." she said, he slumped. "Or you could stay in here."

"Bed rest right!"he said and smiled, Sakumo chuckled at his son, he hated the hospital. _Maybe's it's a genetic thing..._ he thought and chuckled.

"I'll get your medication."Tsunade said and walked out.

"Should we tell them now?"Sakumo asked, Minato smiled and nodded.

"Yeah.

"What?" both genin asked.

"We talked... and we decided.."Sakumo said.

"Since you've been doing so well we're letting you both participate in the chunin exams."Minato said and smiled, Kakashi gasped.

"Really!?"he said.

"Yep... but you have to be healed up."he said. "We'll talk more at home."

"We already got the papers from hokage-sama."Minato said and smiled.

Tsunade came back in with pills and both parents picked their child up and walked out with them and headed to Sakumo's house to talk about the chunin exams.

~o0o~

Naru got dressed, she looked at her look, she wore a blue short sleeve shirt that was baggy, she had a long sleeve fishnet shirt under that, she had baggy blue cargo pants, the pockets filled with weapons and supplies, she pulled her small waist pack on her waist, it had energy bars in them, she had her blade on her back, she tied her hatai-ate on her head tight and sighed, she nodded and smiled, she walked down stairs, Kakashi was eating, she was too nervous to eat at all.

"Naru, get some breakfast." "No thanks sensei."she said, he looked at her.

"Why?" "Too nervous.."she said and chuckled, he smiled.

"You gotta eat, it'll hurt ya if you don't."he said, she grabbed a pancake and ate it plain. "Minato is gonna come here and-"he stopped when Minato came in.

"Morning!"he said and smiled.

"We'll take off in a few minutes."he said, Kakashi finished and ran up and grabbed his supplies and the four headed out to training ground 44 also known as the forest of death, Naru gulped as she looked up at the dark forest, she sighed and nodded.

"Naru."Minato said and bent down, she looked at him and smiled. "I want to tell you some things before I leave."he said, she nodded. "First no matter what, I am very proud of you, no matter how far you make it."he said, Naru smiled. "Two remember that no mission will work if you don't have teamwork."he said, Naru nodded again. "And three, keep in mind to read underneath the underneath."he said, she nodded slowly, he smiled and ruffled her hair. "Good luck."he said.

"Thank you."she said, he nodded and waited for Sakumo who was telling his son his advice, he stood after ruffling his sons head.

"Good luck Naru." "Thanks sensei."she said, both adults waved then disappeared, Kakashi and Naru walked up and stood in the front and waited. "Nervous?" "A little." Kakashi said and shrugged, they glanced around and Naru counted 24 people were there, all from Konohagakure, she sighed and waited around.

Finally a man showed up, he had black hair pulled into a ponytail and had gray eyes and wore a black outfit with an open gray coat that went down to his ankles, he looked over them all with a firm face, a few squirmed one being Naru.

"Alright, listen up!"he said. "The exams are about to start and I need to explain this test." he said and sighed. "There are 24 of you this exam and probably only 6 of you will survive, maybe."he said, Naru gulped hard. "But I give you an advantage... you get a partner in this test." a few mumbled quietly.

"Your goal is to obtain 4 coins and one scroll."he said. "Each of you will get one coin, you must get to your partner who has the matching coin." he said. "Each coin can be placed together like so." he said and put the coins back to back, they glowed with chakra and stuck together. "Once you have your matching coins, you must then get the other matched coin you don't have." he said, there was a few murmurs. "Then you must hunt and find the scroll that had these ends." he said and showed a scroll that had the handles were hollow. "When you do, put both coins into the ends and you pass."he said.

Another man appeared, he had silver blue hair that hung down in his face except over his left eye and wore a standard jounin outfit.

"I am here to explain the rules for the test."he said and cleared his throat. "You are allowed to use any jutsu you have... you can use any means necessary to get your coins and scrolls." he said. "But you may **not **kill anyone. If you do, you are disqualified from the exam." he said. "You must make it with the items to the tower with in three days along with your partner, both of you must walk into the tower." he said.

"Questions?" the other said, there was murmuring but no one asked anything. "Then line up at the booth here and get your coins, then you will be allowed into the forest."he said. "From there you will have to find your partner."he said, everyone lined up, Naru was close to the front and Kakashi was behind her, she walked in and gave the papers, the man handed her a water coin, she pocketed it and walked out the other side and walked in and took off through the woods quickly.

_How to do this..._she thought.

_**Clones, send them out, find your match. **_

_How do I find the match? _

_**Water with fire, earth with wind. **_

_Thanks!_ She said and crossed her fingers into a T and made 10 clones, they launched out and she waited around for a few minutes, she waited. "I didn't think this through, how am I going to know." she muttered.

_**Got it, head north. **_

Naru smiled and ran through the bush and jumped through, Kakashi spun around with a kunai, he smiled and sighed, she held out her coin, he held out a fire coin, they sighed and put them together and Naru carried it.

"Let's find this other coin and scroll."Kakashi said, Naru nodded and smiled.

_Thank goodness we're put together. _She thought and both launched through the woods quickly.

They stopped after an hour taking a quick break, Naru scared an energy bar with him.

"What do we have here? Two little kids playing ninja and got lost?" a voice said, they turned and were met with an older boy who was at least 11 years old, he had gray hair that was slicked back a little but stuck up in the back. "Who did you find baka?" a girl came out, she had black straight hair and blue eyes.

"Some kids." he said.

"What's a couple of little kids like you doing out here?" she asked.

"Taking an exam, how about you?" Kakashi mocked her sweet voice, she glared at him.

"What's your coins then?" she asked.

"What's yours?"Naru asked.

"I asked you first." "So?"

"Show em."she snarled and lifted Naru up by her shirt, Naru squirmed and struggled, Kakashi watched confused, suddenly she threw her hand down and smoke bombs hit the ground they coughed and struggled to see.

Kakashi struggled to look around through it, he heard some yelling then someone grabbed his hand and pulled, he gasped and stumbled through and they jumped from the smoke, Naru stood there panting, she smiled at him and held up the coin, it was a match of theirs.

"The wrong one..."Kakashi said.

"Still good to have."she said and pocketed it, they nodded and took off through the woods.

Before they new it the sun was setting, they walked through quietly. "I wonder if anyone has fully passed yet..."Naru said, Kakashi shrugged.

"Hopefully not..."he said.

Both genin walked quietly through the woods even in the dark, Kakashi used a trick his dad taught him with a kunai, he pumped chakra into it and it glowed giving them a little bit of light, Naru had a hold of his arm and walked with him.

"I was just thinking..."Naru whispered as they took a break.

"Hm?" "Maybe we should head to the tower... make it seem like we have our coins, maybe someone will have the one we need and we can trade.."she said.

"It's an idea..."he said. "Let's rest for a bit, back to back." he said, she leaned against his back and both sat down for over two hours before getting up and heading out.

Naru focused and created a lightning wolf and sent it up the trees, she focused and looked around through it's eyes and saw they were really close to the tower, she let it disappear and stood up.

"The tower is just a little ways in front of us, and we need to get there by tonight."she said, he nodded and they continued through the night, the sun slowly began to rise after a while, both genin sat in the tree near the tower waiting.

Two boys jumped down panting hard, one had short spiky brown hair with red material over his nose, the other had brown hair that hung down and had toothpick in his lips.

"This is impossible, how are we going to find a match?" the boy with spiky hair said.

"We'll find someone..."the boy with the toothpick said, Naru jumped down and winked at Kakashi, she walked out of the bushes and the two turned, they sighed.

"What are you doing out here little one?"he asked, she glared at him.

"I'm in the exam baka."she said. "I need my coins."she said.

"What do you have?" "What do you have?" "I asked you first." "Girls first."she said, they grumbled and held out two matched coins of the wind and earth, the ones Kakashi and Naru needed. "We'll trade you."she said, Kakashi came out of the bushes slowly.

"What do you have?"he asked, Naru held out the fire and water coins.

"No tricks!" the boy with short hair said.

"Let's set them both down in the middle."Naru said.

"Go Genma, you're faster."the boy said, Genma nodded and walked up with the coin, he and Naru glared at each other and held out the coins, each raised their hands and waited, both snatched each others coins at the same time, Naru jumped back to Kakashi.

"Thanks."Genma said, Naru nodded and smiled at him.

"Good luck."she said and turned, Kakashi nodded at her.

"Now we need to find the coins..."he said. "I have a feeling, the coins have something to with the coins..."he said. "So maybe we need to find a place where all four elements at together, which would be in the forest by the river..."he said and started to walk.

"Wait Kakashi..."she said, he stopped and looked at her.

"Naru, we're running out of time." "Just wait..."she said. "Let's go to the tower." she said.

"Naru, we have to get the scroll." "I know! Just trust me! Please!"she said, he huffed.

"No! I'm telling you we need to go towards the elements." he said and pointed.

"Kakashi, please!" she said, he glared.

"I'm going to go search, do what you like!"he said and turned, she glared and hit the ground, a wolf appeared that was taller then her, she pointed to Kakashi, he raced forward and grabbed him by his shirt. "Hey! Put me down! Naru!"he snarled, she snorted and walked to the tower with the wolf carrying Kakashi who was struggling and yelling for Naru to put him down.

They got to the tower, Kakashi gave up and hung there ticked off, Naru opened the door, a jounin appeared, Naru held out the coins, he smirked and stepped back a scroll was in the middle of the room, she smiled and ran in, the wolf dropped Kakashi, he grunted and got up, they walked in the the doors shut, they put the coins in and the scroll opened up revealing a summoning scroll, Kakashi took it from her hands and threw it, there was a loud _pop _and they watched as the man from earlier appeared, he smirked at them then chuckled.

"Wow, a bunch of kids figured it out..."he said. "Very smart brats.."he said. "You are the first to the tower, follow me to your room and your sensei's will meet you there."he said.

They followed the man up some stairs and down a hall, Kakashi was silent as Naru giggled and followed the man, he opened a room, it had two beds in it a couch and another door that led to the bathroom.

"Congratulations brats, you'll be called down for the rest of the exam when this part is over."he said and shut the door, Naru jumped on the bed and sighed, Kakashi sat down on the other.

"What's got you so down?"she asked and jumped to his bed.

"Nothing."he muttered.

"Kakashi." "How did you figure it out?!"he said frowning almost pouting.

"I just did... dad told me to look underneath the underneath and I thought he said it was hidden and we needed the coins first... it was a lucky guess."she said. "Are you upset about it?" "If you had listened to me, we would of thrown away our chance, I'm called a genius and I-" "Kakashi, everyone makes a mistake every once in a while..." "Well not me!" he said.

"Okay, geez.."she said and went to her bed and sat down and looked through her pouch, while Kakashi practically sulked on his bed.

There was a knock on the door almost 30 minutes later and the door opened revealing Minato and Sakumo, they walked in.

"Congratulations!"Minato said, Naru smiled and nodded. "How are you not jumping for joy?"he asked looking at her daughter, she glanced at Kakashi then down and shrugged.

"How did you do?"Sakumo asked, Minato sat down on Naru's bed.

"Fine."she said and shrugged.

"Okay, what is going on?"Sakumo asked.

"Kakashi's being a baby."Naru said.

"I am not!" he barked glaring.

"Sure."she said, he growled and jumped off the bed and stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, both adults looked at Naru who rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" "I figured it out about the scroll and he's been pouting because he was thinking about something different..."she said and shrugged. "Whatever."she said and laid down, Minato and Sakumo looked at each other, Sakumo walked after his son, Minato pulled Naru up and sat her in his lap.

Naru POV

I was ticked off because Kakashi was ticked off, it was stupid but I was, he was pouting like a baby because I figured it out? What I wasn't allowed to be smart like he was?

Dad lifted me up suddenly and put me in his lap and I heard Sakumo walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey, why are you upset?" "I guess it's just... he's acting like he's the only one who can do something, or excel at something..."she said. "It's annoying." "He has the tendency..."he said and chuckled. "Don't let it bother you."

"He said it's because he's called a genius.." "When you have a title like that, you feel like you can't mess up or have someone else help you."Dad said, I sighed and nodded. "Just let him cool down..."he said.

"I guess so."I muttered, he chuckled.

Sakumo POV

I walked into the bathroom and saw Kakashi sulking while he sat on the counter, I sighed and shut the door.

"Wanna talk?" "No."he said, I chuckled at him.

"Are you upset about it?" "No."

"Are you pouting."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."he said, I chuckled at him, he stared at the wall kicking his feet a little, I walked up to him and turned his head, he looked at me.

"Why are you so upset about her figuring it out?"

"I'm not."he said, I laughed at him making him grumble a little.

"Sure..."I drawled, he blushed a little and the only way I could tell was his ears were getting red. "Kakashi, what's wrong?"

"She did everything!"he said. "She got the spare coins, she got the other traded, she figured it out about the scroll."

"So?"

"I'm a genius and I couldn't figure it out."he said, I sighed.

"Kakashi, who cares? She excelled at this one thing and maybe another time you'll do better then her..it doesn't matter."I said, Kakashi sighed.

"I know."he said, I smiled. "Now quit your pouting and you better apologize to her..."I said. "She thinks simpler, not as a bad thing, I mean you know how to look at all the information and lay out a plan and come up with different things.."I said, Kakashi nodded. "She knows how to look at something and find something simple... and let me tell you something..."I said. "You and she will become the best pair of ninja's, you work as partners there will be little that can stand in your way."

"Really?" "Really."I said, he smiled and nodded. "Now have you cooled down? Your ears aren't red anymore, so your blush is gone."I said teasing, he glared at me and his ears turned red again, I laughed, he covered his ears.

"It's not funny!"he said pouting, I laughed and ruffled his hair, he still gave me a light glare, I pulled him off the counter.

"How did you even get up there?"

"I'm a ninja dad!"he said and stomped out away from me and shut the door, I laughed at him and followed him out, Minato was laying on Naru's bed with her as she took a nap next to him, he looked at me and smiled, I smiled and pulled Kakashi up and laid him down.

"Get some rest."I whispered, he nodded and curled up a little and quickly fell asleep, I slid out of bed and closed the curtains to block the sunlight.

~o0o~

Normal POV

Kakashi and Naru walked down the steps together chatting quietly, Kakashi apologized to Naru and she forgave him and kissed his cheek making him blush some more, and both their dads to chuckle at them.

"So what do you think happens now?"Naru asked, Kakashi sighed.

"Dunno..."he said and sighed. "We'll probably have like a mock interrogation thing.."he said, Naru nodded, they arrived and stood together, the two boys Genma and his partner came up.

"So you two made it huh?"Genma said.

"Yeah, we were first."Naru said. "What about you?" "Second, we actually followed you."the boy said. "By the say I'm Raidou."he said.

"I'm Naru." she said and smiled.

"I'm Kakashi."he said.

"I'm Genma, so how old are you two?"he asked.

"6."Naru said, they nodded.

"We're 11."

"Are you two actual teammates?"Naru asked.

"Yeah, it was pure luck we were paired together."Genma said and sighed.

"Yeah, we felt the same."Kakashi said.

They watched another group come up and finally the man from the beginning came up.

"Alright, you six are the lucky ones to make it."he said, Naru blinked in shock. "Now it's time for your individual tests."he said. "Follow me."he said, they walked behind the man, Naru gulped hard, Kakashi bumped her gently, she glanced at him.

"You'll be fine."he whispered, she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."she whispered back.

"Alright sit down and we'll start."he said, they sat on the benches and waited for a while, then one by one they were called into the room.

Naru POV

I walked in and looked around. "State your name." "Naru."I said.

"This is your password, you do not give it out."I nodded. "Will of fire."I nodded again.

A man appeared and pulled me along, I followed him, he took me into another room and pushed me in and slammed the door shut, I flinched at it and looked around, there was no windows, only a small light on the ceiling that flickered a little and a table with a chair that had leather binds on it, I gulped hard.

The door opened and a man wearing a mask came in, I backed up a little as he came closer, he shot forward and hit my body four times, I whimpered and fell to the ground, my body refusing to move at all. He bent down and lifted me up and put me in a chair and strapped my hands to the arm rests, I gulped looking at him, he walked out slowly turning back only once then left slamming the door, I closed my eyes and my head dropped.

I opened my eyes and struggled against the binds some more, a strong scent hit my nose, it smelt like flesh burning, I wanted to puke, the door opened and a man walked in, he turned and I gasped as I saw Fumio standing there, some of his flesh burnt off, he chuckled.

"My revenge..."he said and walked closer, I whimpered in fear, he pulled out a kunai and pressed it against my neck, I whimpered and tried to struggle. "I already killed your daddy.."he whispered, I gasped in shock. "Tell me your password maybe I'll spare your sensei and little friend.."he whispered, I whimpered, tears rolled down my cheeks. Suddenly it became really hot, flames burst up on the walls of the room, voices filled the room.

"Get out of here you demon!" "No one wants you!"

"Go die!"

I closed my eyes tight and screamed in anger, hot tears poured down my face, I sniffled and hiccuped.

"Tell me the password.."Fumio's voice whispered in my ear, I struggled against him. "I can make it go away, you really think your daddy wants someone like you?"he said, I whimpered and opened my mouth.

"Go away!"I snarled and sniffled, he chuckled.

"Tell me." "SHUT UP!"I screamed, my chakra spiked and I dropped my head.

I opened it again, I was in the same room, I gulped hard, a man came in and untied me, the table was smashed against the wall, I felt the man's hand shake as he freed me, I stood up and moaned, I suddenly felt empty and drained, I hit the ground and my vision faded.

When I came to, I felt something wet on my head that was slightly rough, I blinked and saw my dad leaning over me, I blinked a few times, tears welled up in my eyes. "Hey, shhh."he said and brushed my bangs back, I sat up and threw myself at him and cried into his chest, he froze then hugged me. "It's okay Naru.."he said and set his chin on my head.

Normal POV

The door opened and Kakashi came in smiling followed by Sakumo, they froze at the sight, Minato rocked his daughter gently as she cried her eyes out in his chest.

"Naru?"Kakashi asked, she peeked at him and looked down and continued to sniffle and hiccup, she moved away and pulled at the blanket, Minato stood up and pulled the blankets back and Naru crawled in and laid there, her tears stopped, she just stared out in silence, Kakashi watched his friend lay there.

Sakumo motioned for Minato to go outside, he walked out, Kakashi walked up.

"Naru?"he said, she glanced at him. "Are you okay?" she shrugged. "Did you need me to do anything?" "Can I have a hug?"she asked, he crawled up and hugged her, she clung to him and he held her and relaxed, his eyes drooped some as the stress from his own interrogation hit him and he soon fell asleep with Naru.

Minato sighed and leaned against the wall, Sakumo blinked. "What happened?" "I don't know, she passed, they said she showed some strange powers but, she passed out, her chakra dropped low after and she passed out, she woke up and began to cry, I think it was the genjutsu.."he said, Sakumo sighed and shook his head. "How did Kakashi do?" "Alright, he seemed upset a little when he came out but he seems okay."he said.

"Hopefully she didn't get to scarred from this..."Minato said, they walked in and smiled at their two kids hugging each other and sound asleep.

-*o*-

Sarutobi looked at the six genin there waiting, he smiled seeing both Naru and Kakashi together, he chuckled in his mind and walked forward.

"I and other jounin have reviewed your results over this test and we will be announcing the results of who will become chunin."he said, Naru bit her lip. "We looked over the camera footage and I'm sorry to report but team 3, you are disqualified."

"What?!"both barked.

"We said no fatal wounds..."he said, they slunk down and their sensei appeared and pointed to the door with a stern look on his face, both slunk knowing they were in a lot of trouble.

"Now then."Sarutobi said and smiled. "Hatake Kakashi."he said, Kakashi walked up. "Congratulations you are a chunin."he said, Kakashi smiled at him, they pulled out a small vest, Kakashi took it and slid it on, it was a little bit too big for him but oh well, he was happy, he walked over and waited on the side. " Namiashi Raidou."he said, the boy came up beaming almost and took the vest and put it on and zipped it, he smiled proudly and waited. "Shiranui Genma."he said, he came up and took the vest, he bowed with a smile and walked over to Raidou, their sensei appeared and brought them out.

"Naru... we need to talk."Sarutobi said, she slunk and looked down, Kakashi tilted his head, Minato appeared and ushered him out, he looked back at Naru, she smiled at him and gave a small shrug, Minato pulled him out. "Come with me Naru."Sarutobi said, Naru looked down and followed her hokage to an office in the tower, she sat down and waited, he cleared his throat and Naru looked up at him.

"Now Naru, we need to talk... I am very proud, you were the first one to figure out the trick to the test with the scroll."he said, she nodded slightly. "But, I was looking at your interrogation video and I need to ask some things..."he said, she nodded. "You were put in a genjutsu that showed something you're afraid of..."he said. "We don't know what it was, we wont ask."he said, Naru nodded. "But, You showed some strange powers in there.."he said, she tilted her head, he pointed to a TV, she looked at the screen and saw herself sitting in the chair her head down, the same masked man was in the room, he bent down behind her and whispered in her ear, he placed and fake kunai at her throat and she thrashed, she let out a whimper. "Tell me the password, I'll make it all go away."he said.

"Go away."she snarled.

"Tell me."he said.

"SHUT UP!"she screamed, her chakra spiked red chakra swirled around the room and her, it knocked the man back into the wall, he slumped down and shook in pain, Naru cried and the table slammed away from her and hit the wall.

She watched shocked at it, Sarutobi turned it off, Naru looked down confused. "Now, do you know what that was?"he asked, she shook her head. "I don't know, I had felt my chakra spike but I don't remember that..."she said and gulped. "Am I in trouble?"she asked.

"No, we were confused because we've never seen anything like that and it confused us."he said, Naru nodded slightly.

"So, I don't pass?" she asked, Sarutobi smiled and stood up, he held out a vest.

"Of course you do, but I wanted to ask you these things."he said, Naru beamed at him and took the vest and slid it on, it almost engulfed her like Kakashi's did, Sarutobi chuckled. "Your sensei is waiting in the hall, go on."he said, she smiled and hugged him making him jump, he chuckled and rubbed her head, she ran out quickly.

Sakumo looked when Naru burst out of the room with a vest on, he smiled at her, she ran up to him and stood there smiling.

"You okay?" "Yep! I passed!"she said.

"Good job!"he said, she smiled and walked next to him. "Why did they call you into the office?" "During my interrogation, something... weird happened and he wanted to know if I knew anything about it."she said and sighed. "I don't even know..."she said and chuckled, Sakumo hummed and made a note to ask the hokage about it.

They left the forest and met Minato and Kakashi who were waiting at the barbeque restaurant, Kakashi smiled seeing the vest on Naru, she giggled and Minato hugged her.

"You passed?"Kakashi asked, Naru nodded and smiled. "Yep!"she said and giggled.

"Cool! We're both chunin!"

"Yeah!"Naru cheered, both adults laughed.

"Well big bad chunin, you want to go get some supper?"Sakumo said, both nodded and raced into the restaurant followed by their parents chuckling.

None of them noticing the masked man hidden a few feet from them and he disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Next chapter titled : **Problems. **

Both Kakashi and Naru are chunin now.


	6. Problems

_**Chapter 5: Problems. **_

Sakumo and Naru walked into the village from their latest mission together, Naru smiled as she walked in, she had a bruises and scrapes on her body but nothing major, she giggled as she thought about their mission.

It was a B-rank mission and she showed how much she had grown in the 9 months since she became a chunin. Sakumo said the one thing he was slightly regretting almost, not really.

"_You keep this up and I'll have to get you promoted to jounin." _he said to her after she took out three bandits with her blade.

Over the time, Kyuubi began to teach her about the powers she had inside her and she was learning how to use them with her blade, she was rising up quickly.

She and Kakashi grew closer and were always training and trying to best one another, they even started a little prank war in the house which both Sakumo and Minato had been caught in, not on purpose but they got caught.

_Flashback._

_Naru hid behind the armrest of the couch, she giggled and held the kunai she needed, when she heard Kakashi's voice, she would slice the wire that led to the roof that was attached to a small training weight that would hit the bucket on the wall pouring a watery syrup substance all over him, she giggled and waited. _

_She bit her lip and gasped as she heard Kakashi's voice, she grinned evilly and waited, the handle turned, she sliced the wire then watched in horror as Sakumo walked in first with Kakashi right behind him, the bucket tipped. _

"_NO!"she yelled, both Hatake's jumped and Sakumo gasped as he was hit the substance, Naru stood slack jawed as it dripped all over him, he spit it out, she slunk a little and gulped, Kakashi was laughing his head off at the scene, Naru whined and walked out, Sakumo looked at her his arms crossed. _

"_I'm so so so so sorry sensei!"she said and whined. "It was meant for Kakashi! I didn't know you'd be walking in first!"she whined, he glared as her, she whined and walked up the stairs quickly like a puppy who got yelled at. _

Sakumo chuckled to himself at the memory, he had been pretty ticked at first since it took 10 showers of scrubbing his skin practically raw to get the stuff off and his hair was even worse, he punished Naru creatively though, he made her do four of his full on workouts then play two games of prey with his wolves, then run 3 laps around the village, by time she finished she was crawling and whimpering in pain, he took pity on the girl and stopped it, but none the less it was pretty funny.

They walked home and planned to do the report then hand it in, Sakumo had been so busy he wasn't able to do the report before they got home.

He unlocked the door and heard barking, he sighed and hung his head. "Enough!"Kakashi's voice said, they walked in and saw Kakashi holding his Christmas gift from his dad, a non-ninja puppy, the boy had been so excited he didn't know what to do when she popped out of the box.

"Hey dad! Hey Naru! You're finally back!"he said and smiled, Sakumo nodded and smiled at him.

"So sensei, will you really do that?"Naru asked, Sakumo sighed.

"Naru, you still have along way to go, you've only been a chunin for a little over nine months..."he said, she pouted, he chuckled. "In time, just be patient."

"What?"Kakashi asked putting Setsuko down, she ran over to Naru and began to try to bite her toes, Naru giggled and lifted her up and hugged her.

"I said if she kept at how much she was growing she could become a jounin..."Sakumo said and pulled his weapon belt off and his tanto, Kakashi chuckled and nodded.

There was a knock on the door, Sakumo opened it and was greeted by a root agent, he held out a scroll, Sakumo took it slowly and nodded as the ninja disappeared, he frowned and shut the door.

"Another mission?"Kakashi asked, Sakumo ignored him and opened the scroll and began to read.

_Sakumo-san, _

_I need to speak with you. _

_My office in the morning 9:00am._

_-Danzo. _

Sakumo POV

I frowned at the short message, what does Danzo want to talk to me about? It was very strange, the man was strange plain out, he was very dark and dirty.

I shook my head and rolled up the scroll again and put it in my weapons pouch.

"Dad?"Kakashi said, I blinked.

"Huh?" "Do you have another mission?"he asked.

"Oh no, just a meeting."I said and smiled, he sighed and nodded, I smirked and was hit by smells, I walked in and found Naru standing on the kitchen chair at the stove cooking.

"What are you making?"I asked peeking over her shoulder, she smiled.

"Chicken with rice!"she said and smiled, I chuckled and began to chop up the veggies for her. "Kakashi you set the table,." I chuckled as I saw him give a light glare but did it anyways. I smirked as I could see Kushina and Naru getting along perfectly, I still wondered how that was going, I knew Minato had yet to tell his girlfriend he was a father, but I made a promise not to say anything, so I did as I was asked.

My mind went back to the scroll as we ate supper, I still wondered what the old bat wanted to talk to me about.

Before I knew it the kids were saying goodnight which I returned and walked into the my room and laid down going in and out of sleep.

It was almost 1:00am when I felt Kakashi's chakra spike, I jumped and listened as I heard his heaving breathing, his room was right next to mine, I heard his light steps and heard the water run, I waited confused, what was wrong with him?

Suddenly my door creaked open a little, I looked and saw Kakashi peek in looking nervous.

"Kashi?"I said, he came in quickly and crawled up on the bed, I blinked in shock as he crawled up next to me. "Kashi? What's wrong?"I asked brushing his hair back.

"I... I had a nightmare..."he whispered shaking, I sighed.

"About what?" "You..."he whispered, I blinked.

"What?"

"You went on a mission and it went bad... I lost you..."he said shaking, I pulled him closer to me, he stiffened then relaxed. "Please don't leave me dad!"he said gripping my tank top, I saw how shaken up he was now that he was closer.

"Shh Kashi, I wont leave you alone.."I said and hugged him. "I'll do everything in my power, I promise, I wont leave you."I whispered and kissed his head, he sighed and relaxed in my arms. "Why don't you sleep in here Kashi."I said, he nodded, I moved the blankets and he snuggled into the bed, I covered us both up and I held him, he turned to me and hugged me tight and soon fell asleep still gripping my shirt.

I wondered what brought that on, but I knew Kashi was smart and knew that a war was going to be getting bigger soon. I sighed and kissed his head gently again, even if it was the last thing I'd do, I'd make sure I wouldn't leave Kakashi alone. I snuggled down in bed more and fell asleep.

Normal POV

Sakumo woke up in the morning and yawned, he looked down and saw Kakashi still sound asleep next to him holding him tight, he smiled and brushed his hair back gently, it was 8:00am, he sighed and gently slid out from under Kakashi's arm and slid the pillow in his place and covered him up.

He slid out and washed up quickly and got dressed, he pulled his hair into his usual ponytail and sighed, he saw Kakashi still sound asleep, he sat on the bed gently and shook his son, Kakashi moaned and opened his eyes slowly and blinked at him.

"Kashi, I got a meeting to go to, I'll be back in a bit, okay?" "Okay."he said, Sakumo leaned down and kissed his head before covering Kakashi up again and walking out, he slid his shoes on and walked out, he headed to the hokage's office and walked to the second floor and knocked on the door, it opened and he walked in and found Danzo sitting behind a desk writing, he looked up.

"Sakumo-san..."he said. "Sit."he said, Sakumo sat down slowly.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, I noticed you took on a student for the first time a while ago, what's her name? Naru correct?"

"Yes."Sakumo said, his gut sinking a little.

"I have noticed how capable of a ninja she is, just like your son."he said, Sakumo gritted his teeth. "Calm yourself Sakumo-san, I am not interested in your son."he said, Sakumo sighed. "I am interested in your little student."he said and sighed. "She has caught my eye and I noticed how capable she is, but I've also seen many flaws and weaknesses that could be a burden to her in the future, especially with this war looming over us..." "What do you want?"

"Your student."

"Excuse me?" "I wish to take her under my wing and teach her." "I am teaching her." "Not well."he said and smirked, Sakumo glared.

"I don't care what you see, or what you think, Naru was placed under my care, I am her sensei and it will stay that way until the hokage says so, and last I checked you were not hokage."Sakumo said standing. "So good day." "Sakumo, I am trying to be nice, giving me the child would be the smartest thing you can do, even your boy could use some discipline... a little while under me and he would be the perfect shinobi."he said then gasped as Sakumo jerked him forward by his shirt, his eyes blazing in anger, three root agents stood there. "Release him!"they yelled, Sakumo growled.

"You listen to me Danzo." he spat his name out. "You come near me, my student or my son, and I'll see personally to it, that I'll be the last thing you ever see!"he growled, Danzo gulped. "I don't care, I'll kill you in a heartbeat if you touch either of them!"he snarled and shoved him back, Danzo fell back on the ground.  
"Danzo-sama!" the one agent said and helped him stand, Sakumo glared at the two standing in his way, his hand went to his tanto.

"Let me pass." he growled.

"Let him go."Danzo said, they relaxed and disappeared. "Sakumo you will regret your choice one day, but my offer still stands..."he said, Sakumo scoffed and walked away slamming the door shut.

Sakumo walked back home still steaming, he walked in and shut the door harshly and leaned his head against it trying to calm down, he heard Setsuko whimper, he sighed.

"Dad?" Kakashi's shaky voice sounded, he turned and saw his son peeking from the kitchen, he sighed and looked down, he took a calming breath.

"Yeah Kashi?" "Are you okay?"he asked.

"...Yeah...where's Naru?" "In here cooking."He said, Sakumo nodded and pulled his shoes off and walked in, Naru was frozen in place as the pancakes cooked.

"Everything okay sensei?"she asked and pulled the last one out the skillet and put it on the plate Kakashi had in his arms again.

"Not really, I got to talk to you both, it's really important."he said, both nodded, Naru turned the stove off and climbed off the chair, Kakashi slid the plate on to the table and Naru grabbed the juice, butter and syrup and set them down.

"Okay."she said and sat down, Kakashi followed.

"Listen to me, both of you."he said, they looked at him. "I have something-" "Hello!"Minato said, Sakumo growled and tried to calm down, Minato peeked in. "Bad time?" "Trying to talk to them."he said, Minato sat down. "Anyways, from now on I want both of you to be extra careful, understand me?"

"Why?"Naru asked, Sakumo sighed.

"There is someone who is trying to cause problems, he's after you Naru."he said, she stiffened and so did Minato. "He's willing to do anything to get you... I want you to stay far away from him! You too Kashi!"he said, Kakashi nodded and gulped. "He's nothing but a rat... no matter what he says, he wont deliver it in the end, he's only after power anyway possible."he said. "So if any masked ninja's come up to you, don't go with them if I or Minato is not with you! If you have to fight, fight!"he said. "Understand me?"he said.

"Yes."Naru said.

"Yes dad."Kakashi said.

"Alright."he said and stood up, he walked out of the kitchen, both kids watched him upset.

"Daddy?"Naru asked.

"You guys stay here... eat up, but save me some!"he said with a smile, they nodded and began to fix their food completely, Minato walked out and found Sakumo outside, he watched him punch the tree hard making it crack, he sat down and sighed.

"Okay calm now?" "A little."he said.

"What's going on?" "Naru's caught Danzo's eye and he wants to take her and turn her into a shinobi, he said even Kakashi..."he said and sighed. "I wanted to kill him so bad..."he said and sighed.

"Have you told hokage-sama?" "Not yet, I want to tell them, so Minato, if I'm on a mission, please stay with them as much as possible... I don't want them becoming one of his puppets..."he said.

"Of course!"he said, Sakumo got up. "Now let's go get some breakfast." "No, I'm going to tell hokage-sama, you go ahead."he said and jumped away, Minato walked in and took some food.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong?"Naru asked.

"No baby... the man he's talking about, Danzo, is a very dark man, all he wants is your power so he can get more power... he'll do more damage to you then anything possible, you too Kashi."he said, both nodded. "Alright, let's eat up and when Sakumo comes back we'll train."he said and smiled, both chunin nodded.

"I'll save some pancakes for sensei."Naru said as they cleaned up putting the remaining two pancakes in the fridge just as Sakumo came in and looked calmer.

"How did it go?"Minato asked.

"Good."he said and smiled.

"Here ya go sensei!"Naru said and held out the plate, he chuckled and took it.

"Thank you Naru-chan."he said and sat down and ate quickly and headed out with them to train.

~o0o~

"Good luck dad..."Kakashi said, Sakumo was going on a week long mission, he smiled at his son, who had been sleeping in his bed since his nightmare, Sakumo bent down and pulled Kakashi into a hug and he returned it.

"Thanks Kashi..."he said and sighed.

"Please be careful."he said, Sakumo smiled.

"You know I will."he said and smiled, he pulled back and kissed his head. "You be good for Minato."he said.

"You know I will."he said smiling, Sakumo laughed and took his mission pack from his son.

"I'll see you in a week Kashi." "Bye!"he said and waved as Sakumo walked away from the house, it was 6am in the morning, Kakashi sighed and shut the door and locked it, he heard steps and saw Minato coming down.

"He left?" "Yeah..."Kakashi said, Minato picked him up.

"Cheer up, or I'll tickle you!"he said, Kakashi laughed as Minato tickled him. "Go on and get some sleep."he said, Kakashi nodded and walked up the steps and went into his dads room and curled up on the bed with Setsuko and fell asleep again.

~o0o~

"Alright, what we're going to do today is trap detecting..."Minato said, Kakashi and Naru looked at him confused. "I came out earlier and set up traps,10 of 'em to be exact, your job is to disable them and find the clue with them... once you have all the clues- well I'll tell you then..."he said and smiled. "If you caught in the trap it's 2 laps around Konoha with weights."he said, Kakashi looked at him and gulped, Naru looked at him like he was insane.

"Alright, go on!"he said, both chunin jumped away and began their search together.

"Wait Naru."Kakashi said and pointed, she saw a thin wire that led up and was attached to some spring loaded kunai, she climbed up and untied the wire and took the weapons, she noticed there was a paper on the one.

"One down."Naru said and look at the paper. "E?"

"Who knows..."Kakashi said and took the note.

Naru walked around the forest and slowly disabled each and every trap, Naru got caught in a trap with a net.

"2 laps!"Minato yelled, Naru snarled and Kakashi cut the rope and freed her.

"We have one more to go.." Kakashi said and looked around.

Naru focused and created a couple birds with chakra and sent them out, Naru focused and sighed as she let them disappear.

"I can't find it." "It's something hidden well then..." Kakashi said and sighed and tapped his head. "Think like sensei..."he muttered. "When he isn't thinking about Kushina-san." he said and chuckled, Naru giggled at him.

"Wait Kakashi..."Naru said, he paused. "Something just feels off..."she said and sighed. "It's weird..."she said.

"Kai!"Kakashi said and the images faded around them, they gasped as they stood right in front of a pit with spikes in it, Naru turned back and saw a trip wire behind the,

"Geez dad! Are you trying to kill us?!"Naru yelled.

"Can you make a small animal to untie the wire?"Kakashi said, Naru focused and made a small monkey, they giggled watching it climb up the trees and untied the wire, they stepped back, it came back with the paper, she smiled as it disappeared.

"Alright, let's get to the clearing and figure these out."Naru said.

They got to the clearing, Minato wasn't there, they sat down and placed the paper's out and looked at them. They placed them in order and both read it out loud.

"Bell or ball?" they looked at each other confused.

"Yes, bell or ball?" Minato said, they looked at him.

"What does it mean?"Naru asked.

"You have to pick one..."he said and smiled, she sighed and looked at Kakashi, he looked at the papers then at Minato closely, he smiled at his student.

"Ball."he said.

"Ball?"Minato asked. "Naru?" "I'll stick with Kakashi, Ball."he said,

"Alright, so ball."he said and smiled. "Good, I'm glad!"he said.

"What do they mean?"Naru asked.

"Well, if you had chosen bell, you would be doing the bell test."he said, Kakashi sighed in relief, Naru looked confused but shrugged. "Ball, is my reward, I'm going to be teaching you my signature jutsu, the rasengan."he said, Kakashi gasped.

"Really?!"he said.

"Yep." "What's the rasengan?"Naru asked.

"It's a jutsu I created, its a ball of chakra, this."he said and held his hand out, Naru watched his chakra appeared in his hand, she gasped.

"Whoa..."she said.

"We'll start after lunch, come on."he said and smiled.

The three headed back to the training grounds, Minato had stopped at the store and got a large bag of something, when both asked he simply said it was for training.

"Alright you two.."he said and dug into the bag and pulled out two water balloons. "This is how we'll do the training." he said and smiled.

"Water balloons?"Naru said.

"You have to focus your chakra and make the balloon pop."he said. "Like so."he said and held it up, the balloon shook and changed shape before exploding. "You need to move the chakra around in the balloon to make it pop!"he said.

"Okay!"they chorused and began to focus, Naru growled and focused, she heard a pop and saw Kakashi standing there smirking with no balloon in his hand, she growled at him.

"Don't be mad Naru... some of us are better-"he started when she threw the balloon at him, he stared at her shock as the water fell from his face. "It's war." he said, she smirked and held a balloon then made 10 clones, Kakashi made the same amount and they began to throw them at each other.

"What is going on here!?" Minato said, Naru yelped as she threw the balloon, Kakashi ducked and it hit Minato in the face, both chunin froze and backed up, Minato looked at them, they slunk.

"Laps now." he said, they whined and set out to their laps.

Naru and Kakashi ran their laps panting hard. "Kakashi, how did you get it to pop?" Naru asked panting, he looked at her.

"Well, I was moving my chakra around like crazy..." he said. "I don't really know how to explain it..." he said and shrugged, she sighed in annoyance and stopped panting.

"I just don't get it..." she said and shrugged.

"Well, we're almost done, let's head back to the training grounds." Kakashi said, Naru sighed and they headed back, a small was messing with the water balloon.

"Hey! Leave it alone!" Naru said, she stopped and watched the cat bat the balloon around and screeched as it popped, Naru smirked and picked up the other, Kakashi tilted his head, she held the balloon and swatted at it and squealed at it popped.

"Excellent job Naru."Minato said, she yelped and spun around, he stood there smirking. "Step 2!" he said and tossed two rubbers balls at them. "You must do pretty much the same thing, but with this rubber ball, there is no water in it, so you're going to moving air." he said, they nodded. "It has to explode like the water balloon." he said and sat down.

"Okay..."Naru said and sighed, she focused and swatted at the balloon quickly, a small hole popped and the air hissed out of it, she whined, Minato chuckled.

"Try again." he said, she grabbed another and watched Kakashi, he struggled on this part.

Naru POV

Okay, I felt really stupid for the first part of the this training, a cat showing me up! But seeing Kakashi struggling with the same step like I was, it... it just made it better, only a little though, I wanted to show him up, my competitive spirit cheering me on as I focused on the ball, I saw the chakra move around inside the rubber ball but it wouldn't pop it, only made small holes in it.

I heard a yelp and saw Kakashi fall on his butt, dad got up and checked him, smoke was rising from Kakashi's hands.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Minato said.

"What?! Why!?" I whined, he looked at me.

"We got some nasty chakra burns here..."he said, Kakashi looked at his burn hands and sighed, he looked at me and checked my hands. "You're the same way." he said, we both pouted. "We'll stop at the hospital then head home, come on." he said, I sighed and gave a small nod along with Kakashi and we walked away.

I waited and dad opened the door, Kakashi's hand and even mine were wrapped up with special healing gel from Tsunade-hime.

"Alright you two, I want you both to get a lot of rest so we can work some more on the jutsu." he said.

"I wanna stay up for a bit daddy!" I said, he sighed.

"Alright, we'll watch a movie then we'll go to bed, huh?"

"Okay!" we both chirped and sat on the couch, dad came out with a bowl of popcorn and sat between us and turned the movie on.

Before I knew it my head was dropping slightly with exhaustion, the credits rolled and dad stood up.

"Alright, now bedtime." he said, we got up and stretched, Kakashi walked past and Minato ruffled his hair. "Night 'Kashi." "Goodnight sensei, goodnight Naru." he said and waved as he stumbled up the steps followed by Setsuko.

"Goodnight daddy." I said and walked past, he stopped me and pulled me closer and hugged me tight, I smiled and returned it.

"Goodnight baby."he said, I smiled and walked into my room and began to get ready for bed.

Normal POV

Naru brushed her teeth with Kakashi, both stared the stool, they rinsed their mouths out and sighed putting the stool away.

"Goodnight." she said once more.

"Night." he said and both kids walked into the rooms and shut the door crawling into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

Two hours later Minato stumbled up the steps exhausted, he peeked in on Kakashi and found the boy sound asleep, he smiled and shut the door quietly and walked to Naru's, he smiled seeing her blankets thrown off of her, he walked in and covered her up again and walked out, he smiled at his daughter and shut the door, he climbed into his own bed and fall asleep.

In Naru's room the window at the end of her bed, slid open slowly and silently, a masked figure slid into her room and stood there, he sighed quietly and moved closer, Naru moaned and opened her eyes slowly, she saw the figure and her eyes widened, he lunged forward and grabbed her, she yelped and struggled against him, he pulled out a silence seal, she opened her mouth.

"DADDY!" she screamed before he slapped the seal on her and launched out the window with the struggling girl. Her bedroom door slammed open with Kakashi and Minato standing there panting hard.

"Naru?!" he said and ran through the room quickly tearing it apart. "Naru!"he said and ran to the window, he growled lowly. "Danzo..." he growled.

"Sensei, what do we do?" Kakashi asked, he sighed.

"We go to the hokage's office, it's the only thing we can do." he said and sighed quietly. _Naru..._he thought.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Naru's kidnapped! What's gonna happen now?! Hmm..

Now I got a review saying my story is similar to another and I admit yes it is, I forgot to say anything, because... well, I'm forgetful! But it's somewhat like **Wake Me Up Inside! **Go read it! cause it's awesome!

Anyways read and review.

I also need to say I am changing a lot with Naru, I know I said she was going to have 40 chakra natures but it's getting too much of a pain, she'll have a lot of them but not 40, and you'll see more problems with her and flaws starting after this one and stuff so enjoy! and REVIEW


End file.
